Hear Me Weep
by gddg3696
Summary: God hears no more than the heart speaks; and if the heart be dumb, God will certainly be deaf.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hear Me Weep

Author: gddg3696

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

Author's Note: My first SAB fanfic. Please leave tons of reviews!

'You can do this, Bay. Come on. Beat them to the punch.' I parked The Thing and walked up to the door.

**Never. Belong. Forget. **

Those were the signs I kept messing up, but I'd practiced them to a perfect tee last night. In a fit of mild insanity due to what I was about to do, I knocked on the door. Now this wouldn't have been such an act of stupidity if the only people living in this house were deaf.

I rang the light up doorbell to be greeted with a tired looking Melody.

"**Hi!,** I signed "**I know it's early, 7:20AM, to be exact, but may I speak to Emmett? It's… important." **

"**Sure. He's in his room."** Although she didn't look happy to see me, I'm sure she'd like me a hell of a lot better after what was about to happen.

"**Thank you."** I sighed.

I stopped as I raised my hand to Emmett's bedroom door ready to knock, this time more out of polite habit than relapse in sanity. I grab the doorknob.

* * *

><p>"John?" I called. "JOHN!" I walked down to the kitchen to find an empty counter. The house felt so big and empty with no one around. "JOHN!" Where is that man…<p>

"I'm out back, Kathryn!" I followed my husband's voice to an outdoor brunch set up. "Bay is out buying art supplies. Daphne's at practice, Toby's with Wilke, and Regina, is at work." I smiled and took a seat. "So I figured, we could have a romantic breakfast outdoors."

"Well you figured right then, didn't you?" I said as I kissed him good morning. "Anyway, I was looking for you because I was thinking about what happened the last week… and I think we're going to have to forgive Regina." I take a seat in a gorgeous wooden chair. John's face automatically strained at the mention of Regina's name.

"Kathryn, that woman…" I'm quick to cut him off.

"That woman raised our daughter. And she raised Daphne well, Daphne is a wonderful, beautiful, independent young woman, and Regina does get credit for that." John takes a tense breath but lets me continue. "If we'd found out that Bay wasn't our daughter, would you want to give her up? Do you want to give her up now and trade her for Daphne?" He stares at me defeated.

"Fine. I admit I would never want to give up Bay, even for Daphne. She is the one we have raised and loved her whole life." I nod, and smile, but I see a little argument left in him. "But. Regina could have contacted us. So that we could work it out legally. Now we look like a big fat scandal for attention, and the hospital will never consider any kind of legal compensation." I know my husband like no other. But I just shrug. The flowers in the flower pot are wilting, I should replace them soon…

"Maybe it's for the best. It's a long, unhealthy thing to put this family- this whole family through. Especially after everything's happened." John finally lets a smile show.

"Agreed. When Regina gets back, we'll tell her we've dropped the case, and from two parents to another, we understand. Now. Let's not let our breakfast go to waste."

* * *

><p>I exhale sharply as I rip off the bandage. Ridiculous, her assumptions. "Rough sex? Cutting?" It's like she doesn't know me at all. I sigh, and put the new bandage on when mom taps me on the shoulder.<p>

Bay. Oh. When you're deaf, you learn to get less surprised when people just show up next to you. But it's… I check my clock behind her. 7:22AM.

"**I know it's EARLY, **she exaggerates the sign**, but I need to talk to you." **She looks me over and swallows heavily. It takes me a minute to remember I hadn't put my shirt on after fastening on a new bandage. I grab my shirt.

"**So how is your cut, anyway?"** Bay asks. I frown. Is she stalling something? She couldn't have driven over this early to check on me, but I humour her.

"**It's alright. Yours?"**

"**Fine."** We both stand there a while before she begins to sign again. I'd ordinarily lean to kiss her, but I suspect that it would be a bad idea.

"**So you should sit down."** I laugh.

"**What, did someone die?"** When Bay doesn't even crack a smile at me, I actually do take a seat on the bed. I pat the mattress next to me, clearly indicating for her to join me. But she gives me a tight-lipped smile and shakes her head. I wait patiently for her to begin, as she paces around the room a little.

I see her touch the corners of one of my photos, one of us laughing together. I smile at the memory. Bay turns around, expressionless.

"**We need to break up."** She doesn't mouth the words, even. My heart immediately relocates itself to my stomach.

"**What."** Not broken yet though, I don't think. I stand up, next to her. She slowly repeats her signs as if I didn't understand her signing.

"**We. Need. To. **_**BREAK. UP**_**."** She enforces the last two words and I grab her hands to halt her signing. I shake my head.

"**I get your signing. But I don't understand what you're saying to me."** I can't believe this. Things were… were going great, weren't they? She just shakes her head at me.

"**Please let me finish. Just sit down, and I'll…finish. Don't interrupt. Please."** Bay still doesn't mouth the words, with concerns me. It means she knows I'll understand the signs, that she practices this.

"**I was naïve. I thought that… We could relate, somehow. Even just through art. But that was **_**stupid**_**,** she signs forcefully. "**You made me think we could be together. And I believed you. But that's a **_**lie**_**.** I flinched. **"The truth is,** she said, shaking breath. **"that I can't sign, and you can't speak. You can't hear, and I'm not deaf. And this is never going to work. I saw what your mom said, about me changing you, and she's right, you shouldn't have to…"** I suddenly stand up to grab her hands and stop her so I can sign, but she just pulls away. I take a deep breath and sign anyway.

"**This is about my mom? Bay, I told you, she**_** will**_** like you. She will, who wouldn't? Just because you're not deaf doesn't mean you can't learn to sign!** And at this point I kind of lost my nerve a little, because admitting what I was going to say next was a little embarrassing. "**And just because… because I'm not hearing doesn't mean I can't learn to speak. I've been thinking about signing up for speech therapy." **

Through my whole little speech, Bay was preparing her hands to interject her opposing point, but tilted her head confused when I got to the last sentence. I took out my phone and typed, _SPEECH THERAPY_ and showed her.

"NO!" she said aloud. Well, really, she screamed. I could tell. Bay threw my phone on the bed. **"NO, NO, **_**NO!**_**" **she signed this time.

"**This is what I **_**mean**_**, you shouldn't have to change for me, or for anyone. You should be with someone you don't have to learn new things for."**

"**Bay, I don't speak because I've never needed to. My whole family is deaf, so are my teachers and friends. But I want you in my life, you're making an effort to learn my language, so I should make an effort to learn yours."** I reached to grab her hands. But she pulled away again.

"**I was never around hearing people, so I never needed to. Now I am, so I do."**

"**Maybe you should stop being around a hearing person. Hence, the break up."** I frowned.

"**You think you're not good enough for me? What, that I should date a deaf person? Like what, like.."** And then I caught her staring at my 'Daphne shrine'. **"Daphne?, **I signed. **"Is this because of Daphne? We don't like each other Bay, we're best friends, that's it."** Irritated, she balled her fists, and started signing faster than I've ever seen her.

"**No! **_**That's a lie**_**, you **_**love**_** her, you've **_**always**_** loved her, everyone knows it, everyone's always seen it but **_**her**_** and now…"**

"**Did she ask you? To break up with me? I can talk to her, Bay, it's not…"**

"**No! She didn't ask me to do anything. But she told me something." **

"**What?"**

"**Something that made me realize that we don't belong together."** I locked my jaw. **"We will never belong. We will never work, and I can never make you happy."** Now I balled my fists.

"**At the end of the day… I'm not the one you're supposed to be with. Daphne is."**

"**What is it with this Daphne theory! If her and I were going to ever get together, it would have happened by now. She's not the one I'm with okay, you are."**

"Not for long." She whispered. I shook my head at grabbed her to kiss me. Bay just pushed me away again. Now it was broken for sure.

"**You're not doing that! You're not going to kiss me just to lure me in and make me forget all I have to say!"** I sat back down, with what felt like a golf ball in my throat. Good thing I didn't have to talk.

"**Come on, Emmett. We were kidding ourselves. You and I both know that this… this is a lost cause. No one even knows we're dating. We can both just forget about this."**

"**I don't want to forget about this, I want to…"**

"**Daphne likes you, okay? She's perfect for you. Your mom LOVES her, she signs, she's known you forever, and she wants to be with you the same way you've wanted to be with her since you were kids. So be with her, and let's just… forget about this."** Bay shook her head and walked out. Like it never happened.

"Daphne, never Bay" I saw her mouth to herself as she look one last look at my photos, and took my favourite one.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Emmett, talk to me sweetie, you can't just live in your room.<strong>" I plead with my hands, but he doesn't even look at my hands. After Bay stopped by yesterday, he hadn't so much as left the room unless he was getting food.

**"I guess you were right.**" Emmett signs this without even looking in my direction. Only staring from his bed at the photos on his wall. **"You got what you wanted." Confused, I quickly sign.**

"**What? Emmett, what happened?**" He still doesn't look, so I tap my son on the shoulder. No response.

"**It must be true then. 85%, what a staggering statistic.**" I quickly move in front of his face.

"**EMMETT, I exaggerate the movements, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED"**

**"Bay broke up with me. She said I belong with a deaf girl.**" I'm instantly flooded with remorse. I shouldn't have been so hard on them…

"**Emmett, I'm sorry… maybe it's for the best"**

**"It's not, though! I thought I had it black and white. I was proud of who I was, I didn't need to speak. And I thought I could still be with Bay, but you, and Daphne, and even now Bay have told me otherwise, so it must be true!"** Daphne?

**"How is Daphne related to this in any way?"**

**"Well Daphne like me now.**" My eyes widen.

"**You always had a crush on her growing up, but she dated other guys… I figured you'd gotten over her, especially when you started seeing Bay."**

**"But admit you think Daphne and I are perfect for each other."**

**"Oh honey, no two people are perfect for each other. But I do admit that you and Daphne together would be so much easier. She already signs, she already understands you, and the both of you have so much history…"**

**"Thanks mom. I get the point."**

**"Is this why you're avoiding both of them? Because you want to date Daphne?"**

**"I don't KNOW mom! I don't know, everything's mixed up and I just need to figure it out. And to make it worse, Daphne doesn't even know Bay and I are dating… I mean, dated." **I sigh and put a hand on my son's back**. "I just wished this whole thing… never happened."**

* * *

><p>I check my phone a third time in the last 10 minutes, and still no response. Just to make sure, I should see my sent folder… Oh. So I did send it, after all. 'Emmett. Why are you avoiding me? I haven't seen you since the party'. Friday was the party, and he hadn't called me all weekend. We've had weekends apart before so I didn't give it a second though. It had only been three days, but that feels like a while when it's my best friend.<p>

Or maybe it feels longer now because I'm into him. Either way, he hadn't responded to my texts and I was starting to get worried. At school on Monday, he rushed to his classes with out so much as a wave. We had two classes together, Science and English, but he made sure to hide in the bathroom until 30 seconds before the bell. That way, when he waltzed in just in time, all the seats near me were taken, and he had no choice but to sit as far away as possible. Even lunch! I would rush out of my Math class just to see him riding off on his bicycle. I picked up my phone and called his house.

"Daphne?" He picked up?

"Emmett?" Finally! An explanation was due and-

"No, sorry Daphne, it is Melody." Oh.

"Oh, hi Melody. Is Emmett around? He hasn't been replying to my text. Well, texts." There's no signing for a moment, and I think she's hung up on me.

"Emmett has been kind of down lately. I've barely seen much of him; he's mostly just locked away in his room! Something must be upsetting him but he won't talk to me." I sigh.

"Alright, thanks. Tell him I called, at least?"

"Will do sweetheart. Tell your mother I said hello!"

"I will!"

"**Will what?**" My mom walks in the door with a grocery bag.

"**Here, let me help you mom."**

**"Thanks honey. There's another bag in the car, why don't you put these away and I'll grab it, alright?"**

**"Sure mom.**" I check my phone for what I tell myself will be the last time. No new messages.

* * *

><p>"Come on John, this is the perfect time" I sigh.<p>

"Alright Kathryn." We walked out of our kitchen to see Regina picking up grocery bags. "Regina!" She turns towards us and looks like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. As if she was trying to sneak in her house and avoid confrontation.

"Hi John, Kathryn." We all stand there for a minute until Kathryn elbows me in the ribs.

"So Regina, listen… Kathryn and I were talking… Regina swallows loudly and puts down her bags, "and we think we've reached the decision that we can't be too upset. As parents of our daughters, we would have wanted to keep Bay as our own, as well. Although we do wish you'd approached us earlier, so we could work things out legally. Either way, we've dropped the case with the hospital, and all we want to do is to continue as one dysfunctional, albeit, family."

"Well… Thank you. I'm glad that you understand, and that you'd like to move on." I sighed, thank goodness we got that over with.

"We want to continue to be a part of Daphne's life, but we obviously can't force you to be a part of Bay's if you don't want to." Kathryn interjects.

"Bay… it's not that I didn't want to be a part of her life, I just… didn't know how! I couldn't just show up on your doorstep… I always wanted her." I smile.

"Then you might want to let her know."

* * *

><p>"Alright, perfect, we finally have enough amps to actually get a gig!" Toby says to me, rolling into the house.<p>

"What?"

"I talked to my friend Max, and his dad owns a music store. Said they'd let us borrow an awesome amp. We just have to put up some flyers for them!" As if raising a proud flag, Toby waves what must be 100 flyers.

"Do we have to? There's like 100!" Toby looks down at the pile in his hand.

"Actually, there's more in the car." I groan. "Come on, Wilke. Both of us are out of cash, unless you want to start working already, we should be able to suffer a bit of manual labour to translate it to success."

"Can't we just…"

"Ask our parents for more money? No. I had to sell practically all my equipment just to pay you pack 1/5 of what I owed. Now I'm clean, but not in the clear, okay?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, National Parent Bank closed for renovations, I get it. A loan shark is out of the question?" Toby gives me a look. "Fine. Oh, I forgot to mention to you one itty little thing about the gig." Toby turns away from counting the flyers and takes a seat on the couch across from me.

"Hit me, Wilke."

"To get the gig, I sort of had to push an… well, I guess you could call it an angle."

"6 weeks until show time my man, out with it." I fidget with my phone for a sec.

"Well the boss, Rick Saks said that he saw us play at the benefit, and we had a raw talent to us, but he didn't know if we had what it takes." Toby nods attentively.

"So…?"

"So I told him about Emmett. He loves the deaf drummer angle, and insisted on signing us up right then and there!" Toby sighs and kind of massages his temple with his eyes closed. Come on, buddy.

"I dunno Wilke. We've exploited Emmett before… more than once, actually, it doesn't sound like a good idea." We'll never get another opportunity like this, and good boy Kennish wants to play the innocent card. Nice.

"Fine then, I'll dial up Ricky now. Do you want to tell him or should I?" Toby rolls his eyes.

"Cut the theatrics, Wilke." I take a deep breath.

"Look, Toby. I like Emmett. Really, I do. I've only spent a few moments with him myself, but you- and him- need to understand. This is show business, okay? So at the end of the day, you have to ask yourself- how much do you really want this?"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Bay? I know you're in there, I saw the lights on literally two minutes ago." I press my ear up against the door. Is she… sniffling? "Bay, if you don't open the door in 3 seconds, I'm coming in." But before I can start counting, she swings the door open, effectively displacing me to the floor since my ear was glued to the door.<p>

"What do you want." Bay says, flat. I've barely caught the look on her face when she turns around. But I can tell in the sound of her voice that she's crying, she's been upset. It's the same voice she used when mom made her return the package of paintbrushes she stole, and the same voice she used when dad forced her to try golf once. Mr. Bradshaw still had a faint scar on his eyebrow. I shiver, never again.

"Well I was wondering actually if you've heard of Emmett lately." She takes a sharp intake of breath and decidedly walks over to the sink to since some paintbrushes.

"No. No, I haven't Toby, and if you're really on an _Emmett_ search, you should ask the most skilled _hunter_." It was interesting, the way she twisted the words Emmett and hunter. Not bad, exactly, but not very pleasant.

"Daphne's at a last minute practice, actually. And I figured since you two have been spending so much time together recently that maybe…"

"Maybe I had a tracking device on him?" Now she was practically spitting the words at me.

"Bay, would you knock it off? God, I know you have a lot going on but that doesn't mean you should try and make it worse, make everyone feel as badly as you do…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW, THOUGH. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE GOING ON. AND TRUST ME, TOBY, she sobs. I can see her shoulders shaking, but still can't see her face. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO FEEL AS…" another break to catch her breath. Upset? Sad? What? "_Unwanted. _And_ worthless, _and_ unlovable_. As _I_ do, _right now_."

"Hey, I say softly, and turn her to face me. "I know I don't say it often enough, but I want you around. I love you, sis. I don't care what that damn genetics test says. You're my sister, and you always will be. You know, you're the strongest one. You've been taking it much better than I ever could. And it's okay to break, okay sis? I'm here for you." She sobs and hugs me, and I know she's the one that's been my sister forever.

"Good, she whispers. I can just barely hear her. "because I'm already broken."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hear Me Weep

Author: gddg3696

Disclaimer: I own nothing Switched at Birth

AN: I want everyone to know, that I only read or write well written, well plotted stories. I hate when people write just what they wish would happen, disregarding what the actual characters and situations might actually do and turn out. For all you Demmet fans, you're welcome, but I'm sorry. And to all you Bemmet fans, sorry, but hang in there. Also, I know you think it doesn't help, but reviews actually really inspire me to continue writing, so send me one? Even if you hate it, I'd like to know how to improve. Thanks readers!

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, Emmett, I'm coming over." <em>I texted Emmett. I had practice in an hour, but it was on the way anyway. I asked him what was wrong last week before he jetted off for lunch, and he said he was upset about his parents divorce. That he really didn't want to talk to anyone. I could respect that.

But it has been a long while, and I really wanted him to feel better, to talk to him.

"_No, I'm going to come over, okay?" _ I smiled a little. It's felt like an eternity since I've talked to this boy.

"_Alright, perfect. See you soon!"._

* * *

><p>I was nothing but grateful after John and I had talked with Regina. The only thing we all wanted at this point was to move on. The lost time with Daphne was now being made up.<p>

At first it was difficult. Imagining myself in her position. Surely I would have tried to find my biological daughter and get in touch with her, but I knew I couldn't have it both ways. I've loved Bay her whole life. And as much as I love Daphne, how could I claim her?

Does blood give one the immediate jumpstart to the heart? You must include them in your family, love and cherish them? Is Daphne my own daughter more than Bay? Is Daphne really my own daughter at all?

I knew the answer. The answer was, Bay was my daughter, and Daphne was my daughter by blood. I didn't raise her, but I did want to get to know her. I wanted her. I wanted both of them. But I couldn't have both of them, could I? If I was reserving the rights to Daphne, then Regina was easily reserving the rights to Bay. At three years old, my little daughter, finger painting on the walls, almost all her teeth grown in, screaming random words just to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Had Regina shown up on my doorstep, Daphne in tow, and demanded I handed over Bay for Daphne, I would have slammed the door in her face and hidden Bay with me under the covers in my bed. "Like a cave, mom?" Bay had asked me when Toby hid under during a game of hide and sneak.

John and I had spent this entire time, these last few months, trying to cram in 16 years of bonding time with Daphne. The more I thought about it, the more I felt as if Bay was being neglected. It's not as if we don't love her as much as we always have. I figured, however, that Bay's biological parents would bathe Bay in undivided attention as well. Since day one, all Regina had done to Bay, was lie.

I understood what Regina had decided for us all 13 years ago. But that didn't mean I liked it.

"Kathryn!" John yelled from his office upstairs. "I'm on the office line, but the home phone is ringing, could you-"

"I've got it!" I yelled. "Hello?" There's nothing but a little static. "Hello? You can talk." I sigh. Probably one of Toby's friends trying to…

"Hello?" But it's much deeper, the voice. Very Baritone and full.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if… Bay Kennish, was there?"

Bay was actually out in her garage. But I was curious as to who was trying to reach her. Anyone she directly knew contacted her through her cellphone, unless it was school, or…

Or reporters. The media circus had died down drastically since the benefit and the article, but the hospital now knew Regina had a genetics test years ago and didn't take any action. So all the bad publicity we were causing them, mudslinging a hospital's reputation, they could now redirect towards Regina. My daughter's biological mother.

"No, she's not home right now, can I take a message, Mr.…?" I wait for him to hang up on me or come clean.

"No name, ma'am. Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>This could be a death trap, actually. I had barely seen either girl in weeks and was about to face them at the same time on their own turf.<p>

But I'd had worse odds. Again and again, I'd repeated what Bay'd signed to me in my room and again and again I carefully rethought my choices. I was with Bay first. I had to pick her right?

But I wasn't really with her first, was I? Technically, I'd been 'with' Daphne since we were children. And as much as I wanted to disregard everything Bay had said to me, the truth was, it did make a difference. It did matter. I really like Bay. But I've loved Daphne my whole life.

Granted, I wasn't sure if it was a romantic kind of love. But I had to find out. I had to, before I pursued anything with Bay any further.

Daphne was already outside when I arrived.

"Hey, I signed. "Sorry I've been so… distant lately."

"No, I understand. What's going on with your parents is tough." I took a deep breath. Making up an excuse like that to earn sympathy points so she'd leave me alone was weak.

"Daphne, I'm sorry, but I lied to you." Daphne frowns. "I wasn't… avoiding you because of my parents. I was avoiding you because I was thinking a lot about something Bay told me. Something about you… and me." Daphne suddenly blushes, and it's very lovely.

"Is this about me… liking you?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Bay told me that you told her, and Daphne, the truth is, our whole childhood together, everyone knew I had a crush on you. I followed you around like a lovesick puppy" We both laughed at this. "But you never looked at me the same way, more as a brother, and so I started to, burry it, hide it, anything to get over it. Especially when you started dating." Daphne shakes her head at the memories of Liam, and Wilke. "And I mostly had it suffocated, the feelings for you."

"Oh." She says. I grab her hands.

"But there's still a little there. We can try things out. Start out slowly. You're my best friend, Daphne, and if this doesn't work out, I wouldn't want to lose our friendship."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" she whispers as she signs. I quickly glance at Bay's garage, and shake my head.

"For whatever reason. Either way, I want to just… try things out. We don't have to tell our families, we can just try to be together, and if things are going great, and we're happy in a few weeks, we can celebrate, and tell everyone. But if not, then our friendship isn't ruined, and we can always be here for each other, just in a different way." Daphne steps back, as if to study me.

"Wow Emmett. I'm really impressed, that's so mature of you." We laugh, and it feels very, very familiar. "It's a good idea Emmett. We'll start out slow, and if it works out, great. If not, I'll always be your best friend."

"Perfect." I sign. And I stare at her lips, lips I've always had an excuse to look at because of her mouthing words, but in reality, lips I've always stared at wondering if they felt as soft as they looked.

* * *

><p>I'd always been pretty good at the arts of deception. Maybe it's an inherited trait from my mother. But the lies were flowing so easily, effortlessly it was scary. It was like I almost believed them myself.<p>

"_Sweetie, we're going out for dinner, are you ready?" _

"_No, mom, I'm not feeling up to it." _Seeing my tearstained face, she would ask.

"_What's wrong, Bay?"_

"_Nothing mom, just upset about Regina."_

Or Ty. Or school. I had a million reasons to be upset, a million lies.

But none of them rang true. They were out often, my family, my parents out handling legal things after the reveal of Regina's façade, and Toby with Wilke about a new gig. Regina, even, was often at work, or trying to talk to me. I couldn't talk to anyone.

I could, actually, talk to one person. But he hadn't tried to reach out to me in the last week. Hadn't sent so much as a text. I made my feelings clear. And in his unresponsive behaviour, he made his, as well. He hadn't talked to Daphne, though. I knew because just yesterday, at dinner, she asked me if I knew what was up with Emmett. Maybe it's possible that…

"Don't set your self up for disappointment, I whispered to myself. "If he were to choose you, and not Daphne, you would have heard of him by now."

And as if fate had heard me whisper, a motorcycle revved outside.

I quickly start running around as fast as I can, taking off my apron, dusting off my clothes. I tie up my hair as pretty as I can manage and wipe the paint off my face. I take a deep breath, and step out of the garage.

It's a little funny, actually. If I wasn't deaf- and I'm sure I wasn't- then I should have been able to hear my heart shatter.

But it was quiet, the breaking. Which felt a little worse. I was nauseous, watching Emmett kiss Daphne. Oh, no, they hadn't seen me, or heard me, obviously. So I just watched silently, as they kept making out in my driveway.

Is that how it looked like, when I kissed him? Is this how Daphne felt, when I told her to end it with Liam? Am I ever going to be able to feel my legs again and move back inside? They start to pull away, and I turn around just in time to slam the door and lock it.

I lay down on the couch. I take a deep breath. And then I cry. I sob, and wail like a little child, because I know that no matter how loud I am, I can't taint their happiness. They can't hear me weep.

* * *

><p>"I obviously can't call him… I contemplate to myself. "I could always drop by?" Oh don't kid yourself, Toby. I can sign maybe two things, one of them my name, and I don't have the balls to turn up at his door. I hadn't seen the guy since the party, and he normally stopped by at least once a day, every other day. To drop off Daphne, or Bay. Both of them had cars now.<p>

But they were all friends so he should have turned up. There are 5 and a half weeks until the Saks gig, and Wilke was getting antsy. While I'm waiting, (delaying) I might as well hang up the last 37 posters I had left.

I got in my car to see a motorbike square in the middle of the driveway. Well isn't that convenience at its best. I stroll towards the bike and put the flyers in my sack when I see Emmett strutting out of the guesthouse.

"Hey!" I wave, and mouth. Emmett nods at me. "Look, Emmett… I want you to know, I'm really… **sorry**," I sign, "for how I was really judgemental towards you, and your culture. I was condescending. I think it's a Kennish thing." I joke. Emmett signs a bunch of things, but I don't understand a thing. Then he rubs his fingers to his thumb like counting bills, like money.

"Or a rich thing, yeah." I laugh some more. "And then during the poker thing... Well we all know that turned out into a catastrophe" He only raises and lowers his shoulder. "You've been an awesome friend to both my sisters," for some reason he cringes at this, "and you really helped me and Wilke," major cringe at Wilke. It doesn't make what I have to ask from him next very easy. "during the performance at the benefit." Emmett nods and offers me his hand. I take it, but continue.

"You helped us out so much, that Rick Saks, the boss of the East West Festival in St. Louis, hired us for a 15 minute slot." Emmett slides his hand back and gives me a knowing, '_I knew there was a catch'_ look.

"I understand I haven't been as understanding and mature as I could have been, alright dude? I get it. And I totally get that you're one to stick with your pride." Emmett nodded and crossed his arms. He hadn't hopped on the bike yet, so…

"So I told Wilke that the only way I'm asking you to do this," Here goes nothing. Hit or miss… "is if you stay on the band permanently."

"Really? Not at all? Not even a bit?" I motioned quickly for the girls to run 12 laps as they started leaking out from the girls' change room. John turns to me.

"Well, why should it? You- not just you, but the entire deaf community- is always talking about equality. About how we're not better than you. And it's true, we're not. But if we're all equal, then what's the issue with deaf/hearing relationships. Daphne interacts great with me and Kathryn, Toby and Bay. Regina, as well, of course. **No problem**." I smiled as he signed, and corrected his 'problem' motion. He smiled gratefully, but prattled on as Kennishes do.

"And sure, Daphne and Liam didn't work out. But that was mostly because he was Bay's ex boyfriend, not because of the actual deaf/hearing relationship." I shake my head.

"It complicates things! Being deaf, it's different than being hearing. You don't understand the way we perceive things." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Blind people perceive the world differently. Paralyzed people from the waist-down perceive the world differently. Me and Kathryn even perceive the world differently, but that doesn't mean that we can't work." He calls the girls in, and I don't know what else to say.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ask me before offering that!" I can practically hear Toby rolling his eyes as he scoffs.<p>

"You didn't ask me before accepting the offer with Saks."

"That's because I thought for sure you'd say yes!" I argue.

"Well so did I. You said so yourself that you like Emmett." I go over to my laptop and start working out the numbers, finances in my head with another member to the band.

"We needed a drummer. Clark's out, auditions would take forever, and Emmett's better than anyone else we've ever had."

"Yeah, I get all that Toby, but how would we practice? Teach him our music?" I shake my head.

"We did a spontaneous, last-minute show, Wilke, come on, don't you think you can handle it?" I straighten my back.

"It's not about me. What about him! Look, as much as I think he's all that and a bag of chips, the guy kind of… well he kind of caught me making out with your sister…" I was very glad actually, that I was informing Toby of this over the phone. I was debating whether to bring it to his attention at all, but, desperate times and all that.

"You made out with Bay?" I immediately opened my mouth to tell him otherwise, but first swiftly weighed the pros and cons of choosing which sister would cause the least damage. Then I remembered how lying turned out for me last time with the tests.

"No, Daphne." I said. Toby sighs, and I can tell he's less upset. But not by much. "Toby? You there?"

"Look, Wilke. I get that you've got some _unresolved issues_ with Emmett, but he's already said yes." I groan. "Don't worry, though, Wilke," Toby says, all chipper. "it's nothing personal. Just _show business_. How badly do you want it?" Dial tone.

"**Try play number 4 again**." I sign, as the girls go ahead. Melody turns to me, and signs a bunch. All I understand is practice.

"I've been **practicing**, yeah." She smiles.

"That doesn't change things. Even if you learn sign language, you can never really…" I scoff

"What, understand? You'd so confident about your point of view on this, but the truth is, you're a hypocrite." Melody raises her eyebrows at me, hands on her hips. "Your best friend is Regina! You get along great. And she is **hearing**. You coach with me! And I sign worse than anyone!" She looks floored as she hesitates to defend herself.

"That's different!" I shake my head.

"It's not that different. Relationships are hard. There are obstacles. But the point of being a couple is… is… to be able to face them together."

"They would never understand, the will never be able to see things the same." I mouth quickly before the girls approach, signing what I can to prove my point.

"**Everyone** has a **different** prescription. Doesn't mean we have to **share** glasses."

Deep breaths. You can do this. I knock on the door. I hear shuffling from the other side and a dry voice, "Come in." I open the door and am greeted with my daughter's back. Bay then turns to me, and even though she sounds tired, her voice is icy sharp.

"Never mind. You obviously know where the door is, see you in never." I sigh.

"Bay, look, I was wondering if we could talk…" She continues to paint, as if I'm not even worth looking at.

"Okay, let's talk about how you chose Daphne over me." Her voice is too calme, serene.

"Let's talk about how you stalked me, followed me and still didn't want me". Bay moves so quickly, fluidly it's like one big motion. Bay chucks something beside her. The next thing I know, the jar of water she had next to her easel is shattered against the far wall of the room. I gasp. Her voice crescendos.

"Let's talk, about how you knew me, you knew where I was, that I was with a family that I didn't belong in, and you left me there anyway." Bay picks up a stack of paintbrushes and chucks them in the sink.

"Let's talk about how you deprived me of a father. He knew Daphne wasn't his, and you didn't want him to know about me, too?" She's speaking so fast, moving so fast forward that I'm barely processing what's happening. I can only stand and watch.

"Let's talk. About how my whole life, I felt like I **didn't belong**. But I **didn't know why**, and I thought it was **my fault**." I walk over to her, and somehow find my voice.

"Bay, you love your family, you lived here, I wanted what was best for you, with Kathryn and John. They were your parents by then. Do you really wish I'd ripped you away from them?" Bay snaps out from whatever thinking she was in and kicks the table over.

"The _money_. The _education._ The _clothes_, the _paintbrushes_, the _food_ and the _cars_, I would have traded it, given it _all _back without a single tear just to know and believe that you **loved** and wanted me." I was sobbing harder than Bay at this point. I uselessly tried to defend myself.

"Of course I love you Bay! I've always loved you! All 9 months, and all 13 years I've known you, I loved you." She shakes her head. It's not enough. I know it's not enough, but it's all I have.

"When we first arranged this… My parents were so excited. Desperate to get a chance to connect with Daphne. To get to know her. They're suing a hospital, for causing them to lose time with their precious daughter. And you… you knew where I was, you saw me from afar, and you still didn't want me! Not enough to talk to my parents! Even now, you couldn't even… pretend to want to care about me! To pretend to be sad about missing out on my life!" Bay's body wracks with sobs, and she lies defeated on the floor.

"My parents don't say it. But I can tell the way they light up when they see Daphne. She's their own flesh and blood." She shakes her head, and all I can do is stand and weep for my beautiful, lost, broken daughter. "And every time they see, I can tell they remember she's their daughter, not me. I'm not theirs. I'm _yours_." The way she says yours reminds me of the taste of a straight shot of tequila. Burning, dry, heated. "A mother's love is supposed to unconditional. But my mom's not my mom. I feel like everyday I'm competing with Daphne, everyday, I have to try and earn my family's love. Because the second they realize Daphne is a much better trade in than me I'd be living in my car."

"Bay…" I say quietly. But she doesn't say anything. "Bay, I know it's not enough, but I love you. I loved you, even when you were young, but I loved Daphne, too. You know your parents love you Bay. You don't have to earn love from me, or John, or Kathryn or Toby. We are your family." I approach her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I loved you so much Bay, that I didn't want to take you away from your family." She turns slowly to me.

"And now? How come now you didn't want to get to know me? My parents showered Daphne with attention. And all you did was give her more of the spotlight too."

"I… didn't want them to take Daphne away. Just like your parents didn't want me to take you." Bay's phone chimes, and it's as if a spell's broken. We're done talking.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Blue Suitcase… Red Dog Carrier… Black Suitcase… Black Suitcase… Blue Purse… Green Duffel. There. "Excuse me, sir." I bump through a couple people to reach for it. "Ah, there we go." Now that I look back on it, I really didn't need half this stuff. They mostly supply you everything you need. Clothing, food, toiletries. Anything else, you don't really need.<p>

I knew my parents were working. Who could I call? I smile, and flip open the small journal I'd taken with me. (619)-283-1774. I walk towards the nearest payphone and dial. It's been 6 rings, I'm about to hang up, when-

"Hello?" She sounds as if she's sick. Perfect excuse to see her, right?

"Is this Bay?" She sniffles.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Hey. It's Ty."

AN: Keep reading, because trust me, I know what I'm doing ;) SHOOT me a review! Thoughts, predictions, criticism, praise, I read it all! Hope I'm taking this in the right direction for all of yous! I know I'm making Bay intense, maybe a little OOC. But I'll try to fix it in the next chapter? I'll try to upload it by tomorrow, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Hear Me Weep

Author: gddg3696

Disclaimer: I own nothing Switched at Birth

A/N: Who else freaked out during the season finale! I actually had to watch it THREE times, just to take everything in! Anyway, a couple things. I wanted to address, first of all, that I didn't mean to sound too arrogant in my last AN. This is a public forum, everyone posts their own work, and that's something I can respect. Next order of business, all bolds are in sigh language. If it's bold, it's sign. Italics are emphasis. Also, this chapter is short. Sorry, a bit of a filler. Anyway, please review? The encourage me to write more! THANK YOU READERS!

* * *

><p><span>John<span>

"Look, Dad, I know I've made a lot of mistakes lately, but I really think this will be good for me."

I knew there was a catch… There always is with these kids. I'd woken up to a beautifully laid out breakfast in bed, followed by a clean office. I should have known it wasn't just Toby in a good mood.

"I'll be responsible, just me and the band." I sigh and stand up from my chair. Sitting in it with Toby asking for something on the other side of the desk made me feel like my father.

"Alright Son. I'll let you go, but you have to prove to me you're mature enough to handle it until then. You know you've been on a short leash lately, and I'm proud of you for making this happen for yourself." I smile

"Thanks dad." He heads for the door, but I'm not finished.

"Hold up, Toby." He turns. "If everything goes smoothly and you end up heading out, I have three rules. No substances. That's drugs and or alcohol. No girls. That means friends or friendly girls. And, I think you should get a job. Because I won't be supplying you with any extra cash for this."

"What? Why not! Do you not have the money?" Even as the words came out of his mouth I could see he knew they weren't true.

"It's not about that son. It's about maturity. You keep talking about responsibility, so how about you show me some."

"But dad, I…"

"I'm serious Toby. I know in the way your mom and I have raised you and Bay… you must feel very entitled. And it's true that our family has been very fortunate, and has been presented with many opportunities. But privileges like these have to be earned. Got it?"

"Got it dad."

* * *

><p><span>Ty<span>

"So, thanks for picking me up" I say. Bay only nods. Obviously I hadn't expected a welcome home parade, but a smile and a, 'How was the army, Ty?' woulda floated my boat just fine. I would have taken a taxi. But where to? I didn't have any living arrangements and I'd sold my car.

"Why am I picking you up, anyway?" That's not to say Bay was out rightly mean about having to pick me up at the airport. She said hello, grabbed my bag and drove the car up front. Even being gone a few months I could tell something was off. I really had no right to ask.

"Um… because you're the first person I wanted to see when I landed?" I try that out. It's true, actually. After our bittersweet goodbye, I figured I would see her first.

"Oh, not Daphne?" Bay murmurs to herself, and then I know who was the trigger for Bay's sudden madness.

"Actually, you're right. But Daphne didn't pick up her phone, so…" I smile to let her know it's a joke, but she only gives me a grief stricken look. Shit, foot in the mouth. "I'm kidding." I clarify, because the last thing I want to do after leaving the warzone is to walk back to East Riverside from the highway.

"You're hilarious, a real stand up comedian." Bay sighs and pays the airport parking lot fee. "No, I meant I thought you were going to be in the service for longer. Why the sudden return" I raise and lower one shoulder. It was embarrassing, and not only that, but Bay clearly was in a mood to shoot passers-by with a shotgun, so I was keeping my talking to a minimum.

I was normally sort of quiet, but after spending so much time around military personnel, always screaming about their personal opinions on the war, the training, the uniforms, I'd learned to practically say all I needed to with one-word sentences. In the army it was a debate, in the format of a 'Who Can Yell The Loudest!' competition.

"They kicked me out." I said it as if it was a kick ass story to be told, something to be proud of. I glance at Bay as she switches lanes, and she actually cracks an amused smile.

"So we both screwed up then. What'd you do to get kicked out of the army?" Bay even chuckles as she says it.

"I crashed a helicopter." Bay immediately breaks the car, before restarting it again after the assault of car horns. Then she starts laughing.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I know it meant a lot to you to help our country, I didn't mean to…"

"Bay, it's fine." Bay still has tired looking eyes, but I can see she's making an effort to supress a smile.

"How exactly, did you manage to crash land a copter?" Bay turns to me with anticipation. What was that saying about the best policy?

"I had a heart attack." The pretty smile she was sporting seconds ago immediately evaporates. "Yeah, at training, I sort of had a mini heart attack. I saw the doctor on the base, and he said that I had angina." Bay just sorta nods and stares ahead. "They said as long as I take my medication, I should be fine."

"Then… what was the issue?" I shrug.

"Not strong enough medication. It's also a little hard to take your pills every certain hour when you're in the field. I had a mini heart attack in the copter, and of course there were a few other soldiers there, but they hadn't really taken the quals. They all jumped out and grabbed me with them." Bay continues to nod as she pulls into her driveway. "Minor injuries to all of us, but the damage was done. They offered me a post at a desk, but I really didn't feel I was cut out for that."

"Well, I have to say I'm much happier to be welcoming you home than to be greeting you in the afterlife" I chuckle. There's the old Bay.

"I'm not too concerned. I just can't do things that are too risky for my heart." Bay smiles again.

"We won't go on any dates, then."

* * *

><p><span>Regina<span>

I look at some of the pictures I'd saved of Bay. One with her in the playground outside her little prep school, dressed in that horrible uniform. One with her friends sitting outside a restaurant.

"Regina, are you alright?" My mother walks in. I remember when I was Bay's age, and no matter what I did, what I said, she always stayed near, giving me what I needed. Bay wished that I had done that for her.

"I talked to Bay, ma." I wipe my tears away and put the photos away in a book. My mother sits next to me and hugs me. I should have done this for Bay.

"I'm so sorry."

"Everything she said to me ma… It was harsh, and blunt and devastating. And it was all true. I wanted to stand there… and… and… firmly deny it all. I couldn't." Like I'm four years old again, my mother just holds me. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I love Bay, but I loved Daphne so much. I couldn't give her up. Kathryn wouldn't give Bay up even if I had contacted them. I did the right thing, didn't I?" Ma just whispers me comforting, meaningless words. _I_ have no words at all.

* * *

><p><span>Bay<span>

"Uh, Bay I called the motel by my place old place in East Riverside, you didn't have to bring me here."

"Don't worry about it. We should get some food in you, and I'll ask my parents if you can stay in my studio until… we find a better living arrangement." Ty gives me a half smirk and gets out of the car, opening my door for me.

"As long as you promise this isn't a pity thing." I can hear the teasing tone and shake my head. "Good then." He verifies.

The truth was I didn't want to be alone. He wanted to see me. I wasn't his backup plan, his second choice, his plan b. He'd said I was the first person he wanted to see when he got off the plane from the army after suffering a heart attack and jumping out a crashing helicopter. An army helicopter.

I was being selfish, wasn't I? Was I? Was it selfish that I wanted to be around someone who wasn't so obsessed with Daphne? Was it selfish to be around the first person that had gotten a real laugh out of me in almost three weeks? Was it so selfish of me to wish that someone wanted me for me and only me?

"Here, I can just, unfold the couch… and I can get you some pillows and blankets. I'll be working in here during the day, but you can stay here during the night. I'll have to talk to my parents about the bathroom thing… and the food thing. But, other than that, mi casa es su casa." He nods.

"Look, Bay, in all honesty you don't have to do this. I already have a reservation, I can even take the bus there…"

"No, no! Look, Ty, I want to catch up, and you can't stay in a motel forever. Might as well stay here for a few days until we find you a place to live."

"We?" He says, questioningly. It's a little hard to tell this time, if the guy is kidding or not. Well ouch, then.

"I mean, I don't have to come with you, I just figured you might want to have someone, you know, help you pick something out, but if Daphne and Regina…" I ramble on, picking up paintbrushes and rinsing them out.

"Bay?" I turn, hands on the edge of the sink.

"Hm?" He smiles a handsome smile, and I realize in that moment a little that Ty really is a man. A man with a contagious smile.

"I'd love if you came with me to look for somewhere to live later."

* * *

><p><span>Toby<span>

Great musician, Great personality, Speaks French. I really am an all around guy, aren't I? I'll have a resume put together in no time. I told Wilke to be at the Café around 6ish, so I should get a move on. I've gotta run Dad's rules by him. I'm sure he'll choke on his coffee. I should go ask Bay if she wants anything from Café Paulette.

"Hey Bay, do you…" As I'm knocking there's talking in the distance. Probably Regina or Mom. It was weird, actually. You'd think with our 'mansion' the place would feel nice and roomy. But with so many people and so much tension we all ran into each other. All. The. Time.

"Do you want anything from Cafe Paulette?" No reply. I knock again. Dammit, I thought I was getting the girl to progress. Not convincing her to forever lock herself up in a dark room with melodramatic music blasting, crying on the tile floor with a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

If she thought we were all out when she broke down like that she must have been high. Once last week I was passing by to unload some equipment from my car. Adele was blasting so hard I was vibrating just standing too closely. I ran up to her door about to scream to turn it down. But I saw the kid sobbing on the couch.

"Bay?" I called one more time before opening the door. "Anybody home, sis?" I turned around. Bay had left. Wonder to where she wandered off. I checked out her _latest creation_. She'd left some fresh paint open. Whatta giveaway, shouldn't be too worried. Those were like her little babies; she wouldn't have left them out unless she was going to be home within the next two hours.

So where was she?

"Calm down Toby, since when did you go all mother hen…" I run back upstairs to grab my stuff. Bay was probably out getting food.

Alright, coat, check, keys, check, money… money, where'd I leave my wallet? On the bed… nope, on the desk, nada… I snap my fingers, windowsill, oh yeah!

I reach for it just in time to see Daphne and Emmett in the driveway… wait, what?

Are they lip-locking?

* * *

><p><span>Daphne<span>

I was smiling as I pulled away from his lips. I was smiling as I signed goodbye. I was smiling as I watched his back ride away down the road. I wasn't smiling on the inside.

I didn't understand.

We were perfect for each other. Weren't we? Emmett and I, we've always been Emmett and I. We've always been best friends. This is the natural course it should have taken. He's never been interested in anyone else and I…Well I'd dated one guy. One and a half? _'Don't confuse yourself thinking about what in the world Wilke was…',_ I think to myself.

Looking back, I'm grateful, kind of, that Bay asked us to break up, Liam and I. We would have never worked out. Emmett has always been right. _Hearing people_ belong with _hearing people_. _Deaf people_ belong with _deaf people_. Emmett's all I could possibly need.

We understand each other flawlessly. Communication is perfect; our history together has so much depth. There's nothing to dislike about Emmett. He's _everything_ I need. Is he what I want?

It feels too… _natural_. When we hold hands, or cuddle while watching a movie, it feels just as it did before we were _'trying things out'_. I could be holding my mother's hand and I would feel just as much as when I hold Emmett's hand.

Is it _because _we've known each other too long? Is there nothing else to learn about each other? We were doing exactly what we had been doing before.

With the occasional kiss. Even that, though. It was just… _average_. Average was never a word I would ever use to describe someone as extraordinary as Emmett, but…the first time we kissed, it was like neither of us knew what we were doing. I tried to deepen the kiss. Maybe if I deepened it I'd feel what I was expecting? What I _was_ looking for? We just ended up bashing teeth more than once. The next time, we were cautious.

I've always loved Emmett. I just hadn't realized how much until now. Until my life was falling apart and he was the only gum holding it together. Was that all our relationship was going to be now that we've taken the next step? Sameness? Overly natural? Cautious?

* * *

><p><span>Kathryn<span>

"Perfect." I took out the cinnamon rolls from the oven, feeling proud that in this little kitchen, I was doing something right. Some things still made sense. There were still exact recipes, exact instructions with exact results. Structure.

My family's lives' seemed to be held up by a few strands of boiled noodles and I was powerless to do anything.

"Kathryn?" I turn, as I set down the plate of Bay's favourite snack.

I didn't know what I could do for her. Everyday I went in to see my beautiful daughter, and everyday she seems just as bad or worse than the day before. Everyday I sat, tried to make useless, idle conversation until she drove me out. Always before I left, though, I'd say, _"I love you Bay. You're my daughter and I love you forever, no matter what happens."_

I'd never get it all out. I'd finish saying I love you before she'd either slam the door or turn up the music so loudly I wouldn't be able to hear my own voice.

"Regina! Hi, how have you been?" Looking at her I could tell she hadn't been well. She had the same look in her eyes that I wore when I woke up in the morning after worrying all night about Toby or Bay.

"I've been… yeah, well, I've been…" I gave her a sympathetic look.

"That bad?" Suddenly a few tears escaped Regina's eyes. Never had I seen her so distraught.

While, and, right after revealing her little charade of never knowing about the switch, Regina looked very regretful to say the least. Full of grief and doubt in what she'd done that affected us all. These, however, were the first true signs of weakness I'd seen displayed in her.

The motherly instinct of mine took over and I wrapped her in a hug. She stiffened a bit, as I guessed she would. But Regina didn't pull away, and I was glad.

"Is it Daphne or Bay, or both?" I asked. I could offer different comfort for each.

"Daphne and I are… are fine. But Bay and I… we've never been so distant. She thinks I didn't want her."

"I know."

"She thinks we are all focused on Daphne, you and John desperate to know her and I… I…"I nod and let Regina cry there for a little before ushering her to the living room for some coffee.

"I just… don't know what to do. I was so sure in my decision. And although it was a huge revelation to find out that Daphne wasn't biologically mine… it didn't seem real. That I had a daughter that belonged to me out there. When I hired the investigator, the only thing he brought me at first was a list of names, address and phone number. As if he expected I would try and contact you." I give her a small smile.

"But you didn't." Regina's permanent frown deepened.

"I couldn't. I thought I was doing what was best for all of us." I nod.

"If you think about it. If you and I really think about it… it's not that you made the choice, it's that you had to. We shouldn't have had to choose… between our two daughters. As much as I love Daphne, as amazing as she is, I don't even know if I can call her mine. Bay is the one I've loved since the day I brought her home from the hospital, and she's my daughter." Regina nods enthusiastically, as if someone finally understands. I'm the only one who can understand.

* * *

><p><span>Melody<span>

"**Emmett?**" I sign. "**Sweetheart, I need to talk to you**."

"**Sure, mom. I'm about to go see a movie with Daphne, what's wrong?**" I look at my son as he sits on his bed, and I look at all he's accomplished. He's a proud artist, an amazing musician, and an excellent driver. He's reached goals above and beyond what I could have ever hoped for him. My son was even more mature that I was.

"**I was wrong**." Emmett looks at me, confused and starts to sign, but I cut him off.

"**You've been accustomed to believe that hearing people are judgemental, and think of themselves better than deaf people… And that's because you've grown up in a deaf bubble. Your friends, your family, your school… We're all deaf. How could you, or I ever believe otherwise?**" I take a deep breath and sit next to him, hand on his shoulder. "**You were right. Not all hearing people are like that. I've raised you… in the image that hearing people are bad, mean, untrustworthy, unsympathetic. That may be a significant amount of hearing people… But not all hearing people are like that.**"

"**I know that. Bay showed me that**." Emmett signed this to me in a way that didn't tell me he was mad, or sad about them separating. He looked almost… defeated.

"**Son, the truth is, there are bad, untrustworthy people everywhere. Both deaf and hearing alike. Regina is my best friend, and she's hearing. We get along great, because we both make an effort to understand each other. She learned to sign for years, and I make an effort to speak out-loud sometimes. There is such a thing as hearing-deaf relationships.**" Emmett half smiles to me and then gets up to leave.

"**85% of deaf-hearing relationships don't last, you know.**" My son says teasing, as he heads for the door. I wave to recapture his attention.

"**15% do**."

* * *

><p><span>Emmett<span>

Was my mom right in her second thoughts? Or was she right the second time around? Did I make the right choice? Hearing or Deaf?

No, I wasn't truly choosing between hearing and deaf. I was choosing between two people, not two cultures. It sure felt like I was weighing in the options of dating a deaf vs. hearing girl. Not the options of dating Daphne or Bay.

Daphne is outside the Kennish driveway to greet me, and I remember. It doesn't matter what options I have, or had. The choice was made. It's done.

Bay… I hadn't seen her in over 2 weeks. Not that I was counting. I missed her so much, and everyday when I came to see Daphne she was 50 feet away. I couldn't bear bring up the courage to talk to her. _'Oh, come on, Emmett. It's not like she misses you. She broke up with you_.' I shake my head as I sign Hello to Daphne.

Bay broke up with me, because Daphne liked me. If Daphne hadn't come forward, neither would Bay, I tried to reason with myself. The fact that I acted on what Daphne was feeling, though, meant that that _wasn't true_. Even if Daphne hadn't come forward, I might have decided I wanted to be with Daphne later on. And Bay would have nothing.

No, I couldn't possibly contact Bay. I felt all too guilty. Not talking to her after she walked out… Being with Daphne… It meant she was right. That every word she'd signed to me was spot on. Not that she knew I was with Daphne.

"**Scary movie… popcorn… Regina…Bank**" I was half watching what Daphne was saying and half watching Bay's garage.

Bay's empty, door-closed, lights-off garage. I'd been here nearly every day the last three weeks and never had I once seen that place empty.

"**Sounds cool Daphne. Hey, where's Bay**?" I search for her car, maybe she's inside the main house, but can't find the Thing anywhere.

"**I was about to tell you. She texted me maybe an hour ago! She's out with someone special!**" Special? Who could be seeing Bay that was so special?

"**Even though it's for a bad reason that he's back in town, Bay really needs this, she's been really down lately.**" I frown. Partially because she's been down. Partially because a _'special' he_ was bringing her back up, and not me.

"**Who? Who's back that Bay needs?**"

"**Ty's back in town!**"

_Ty_.

_Ty's_ back in town.

Ty's _back_. In _town_.

_Ty_.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Hear Me Weep

Author: gddg3696

Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth

A/N: Thank you readers for all the positive feedback! I just wanted to let you know, I worked really hard on this chapter, and I hope you all like it. If you have even 2 seconds to spare, would you mind clicking the review button? Because I want to know what you all think of this chapter, and moreover, who you're rooting for. Bemmet or Demmet?

* * *

><p><span>Toby<span>

I wasn't as good as Daphne and Regina obviously, and not even as good as Bay. I was improving, though. It was embarrassing to practice sign with Emmett or Daphne, since they were actually deaf and I might actually sign something wrong.

I mostly practiced with Regina. Regina was a great teacher, very patient. When I had time and Regina wasn't working, I would spend time learning sign. Mostly because I needed it to communicate with Daphne, and understand Emmett, now that's he's in Guitar Face. I sorta had an ulterior motive. Regina was almost as upset as Bay, and I could tell when we practiced sign she forgot a little about it. Not by much, though.

Either way, when I showed up at Carlton right after school and started signing my ass off, Emmett was surprised to say the least.

"**Emmett, I've only known Daphne **a few **months, she's my** biological **sister**. **I've known Bay foreve**r, and **she's my real sister**." I saw the semi-shocked look on the kid's face, but he quickly started signing back. I couldn't pick up everything of course, but I think I got the gist.

"**Why you here**" is all I could sum up.

"**I'm here because you were** **really close to Bay** a few **weeks** ago. And then **I catch you making out with Daphne.** **Now Bay's always upset**. **What's that about**?" Emmett was easily 3 inches taller than me, but I'd take him if I had to. Emmett took a step back, surprised. I saw his jaw tighten as he shook his head, probably deciding what to say to that.

"**I don't know what you think you're doing. But my sister is important to me. Bay deserves** **to be **treated **right**. **Daphne as well**. So whatever's **going on with you and those girls, you need to** figure out. **You need** **to pick a side.**" Emmett starting to sign again, but I didn't pick up much.

"**I did pick**." Emmett signed. I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

"**I** hope **you made the right, choice then**." I signed as I left. Emmett taped me on the shoulder.

"**If I didn't pick… Bay with Ty**." That's all I picked up, but it was enough.

"**If you didn't pick, Bay's** worth **fighting for**. **Ty **or** no Ty**. **Not** that it **matters**, **right**? **You picked,** after all."

* * *

><p><span>Ty<span>

"So, what have you been up to?" Bay and I were having dinner before going back to her place, for the reunion with Daphne and Regina. As excited, as I was to see them, Regina was at work until late and Daphne had practice. I had already told Bay about the military. I was actually surprised at how composed she was throughout the stories of training, war. I hadn't been smack in the middle of the battlefield all the time, but the army had aged me.

"**Lots**" Bay said. She sort of signed as she did this. I recognized the sign because of Daphne, and it occurred to me that she had to have learned quite a bit of ASL while I was gone. I stared at her extending palms, Bay stared at her hands too, and as if she were ashamed, quickly placed them on her lap, out of sight.

"Like what?" I asked. Bay was the type of person that liked to vent, I knew. Liked to talk about her life. Unless it was very upsetting. I continued to sip on my water while she contemplated what she would say next.

"Well, I, Daphne, my whole family, discovered that Regina knew about the switch." I started to speak, forgetting I was in the middle of drinking and started to violently cough. "Dammit, you alright?" Bay said, patting my back, giggling a little.

"Fine." I choked out. Bay flashed me a wry smile, and her eyes were disappointed.

"Yeah. It was a little like that for me too, when I found out." I shook my head. All those years growing up with Daphne, Regina knew? When Daphne found out, her world was rocked, and Regina knew.

"Is that why you seem upset a lot?" Bay looks a little taken aback, but recovers quickly. I smile. "You aren't that good of an actress, you know." She shook her head.

"I've never acted any way but honestly with you, actually." Bay played with her hair and continued. "Yes, that's why I'm… upset. It's just… Regina knew who and where I was. And she wanted Daphne over me. My parents want Daphne. Everyone just…" I put my hand over hers across the table, and sign.

"Wants Daphne?" She smiles gratefully. "You know that isn't true. Your parents love you and you know that." Bay nods and sighs.

"I know they do. It just _feels_ that way sometimes."

"It's okay to be jealous, Bay. I don't think you should let your jealousy of Daphne take over everything else. You can still be happy, you know."

"I know. I only seem to be happy around you. You- and Toby, I guess, seem to be the only people non _Daphne-crazed_. And even _this_," she gestures around us, between me and her "will probably come to an abrupt end the second you reconnect with _little miss perfect."_

"Even if that were true, you can't let it ruin everything else, Bay. You're strong. You're young. You don't have to carry everything around on your shoulders, all the time. Just live." I grab her hand again as a gesture of comfort, but this time she pulls it away.

"Thanks Ty. Not just for this, but for everything, for spending time with me. I don't normally do this, by the way, the whole, um… vulnerable thing. I just don't want you to think that… I don't want to give you the wrong idea… I mean, I _like_ you, but…"

"But not like that, anymore, right?" I withdraw my hand as well.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you. But you've been a good friend to me. And I could really, really use a friend right now."

"Alright." I agreed. "We'll start there." She smiled. "Besides, you said so yourself, my heart wouldn't be able to take anything more with you."

* * *

><p><span>Regina<span>

I'd been truly surprised when my phone went off at work. Daphne texted me sometimes, but this wasn't Daphne. _Bay Kennish has sent you a message. View now? View Later? _Instantly I had clicked view now. I'm not sure what I had expected exactly, but it wasn't this. "Ty back from army. Wants to see you and Daphne. Come straight home after work."

I was folding laundry when I heard a car outside. Leaning by the window I saw it was Bay, walking with Ty towards her garage.

"Ty! BAY!" I cried. They both turned to face me. "Oh Ty! You look like you've grown, come here!" I gave him a hug, and Bay smiled at me a little. Ty laughed.

"I doubt it. I'm just so used to standing up nicely, straight and tall these days." I laugh and lock eyes with Bay. She inserts herself into the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure a proper posture would have saved you from a bullet." They're both laughing, and I'm eternally grateful for whatever Ty did to extract Bay from her earlier mood, her hatred for me. Ty then put his arm around her shoulder before asking me how things have been.

"First, why don't we go inside? Regina, would that be cool with you?" Bay speaks and signs this and it takes me a moment to realize what's happening.

"Sure! Sure, why don't we…" Before I can finish, we all turn to see Emmett and Daphne pulling up on his motorcycle. Ty grabs Bay's hand and rushes over to greet them. I walk in the house to prepare some tea for them, smiling at the content look on Bay's face that I had missed. Ty's just what she needed. Things are looking up after all.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett<span>

I take off my helmet to kiss Daphne goodbye and she leans in as well. Just in time to see Bay and Ty out of the corner of my eye. When Daphne and I kiss, it's always very short and sweet, nothing special. I try to make the kiss even shorter than usual, and thankfully Daphne doesn't put up a fight at all. As if Bay knew Daphne and I were keeping things secret, she redirected Ty towards her car, mouthing something like, "Bag…forgot…car." They both turned away.

I hadn't seen Bay in weeks. I had never seen her outside, in the driveway, and she was never in the guesthouse. She was radiant. Toby said she was upset. She didn't look upset to me. Bay had been smiling a soft smile, her hair tied up. Ty attached to her. Literally. They were holding hands. They were holding hands like a couple does, they were holding hands like me and Daphne did.

They reappeared with Bay saying to Ty, "Guess I just **left it inside**." She signed left and inside accidentally. I could tell it was a mistake because after signing like that, she balled her fists and dragged them to her side. I mean fist. Her other hand was _occupied_.

As the _couple_ made their way towards us, I pointed behind Daphne, effectively interrupting her on her story about cooking class.

"TY?" Daphne screamed. "**Oh my goodness! It's good to see you! You look like you've grown!**" Daphne still signed for my benefit, as she launched a hug around Ty, and launched into a huge exchange of stories since he'd left. Bay awkwardly let go of his hand and made her way closer to me as Daphne and Ty drifted into the guesthouse. Bay smiled a little.

"**She sure is loud when she's excited. I haven't seen her this pumped up since the Deafenstein tribute**" I just stood there for a minute. She was so tragically beautiful.

"**Daphne says you haven't seen much of her at all, lately**." Of all the things I think to sign, I sign this. I sign something that removes me from any possible conversation, any possible reminder of how I hurt her, and how I hurt myself. Bay shrugged, indifferent.

"**I've kept to myself recently, yeah**." She _laughs_. And it's a gorgeous sight, it makes me want to hear it. "**Things have just been a little hard lately. With Regina, and**" Bay gestures towards me, no signs. **"… yeah**." I struggle to explain myself, to justify what Bay had seen just moments before.

"**Look, Bay, about what you saw, about me and Daphne... me and Daphne…"** Bay titled her head, giving me an amused look as I attempted to formulate the signs.

"**Kissing**?" She offered. I shake my head of the memory where I taught her the sign myself. I nod.

"**Yeah… kissing, I just thought you should know**…" Bay shook her head, holding up her palms.

"**It's none of my business**." _Yes it is_! "**Don't worry."** _I will, I'm always worried about you_. **"Your secret is safe with me**." _I'm sorry_. "**I don't know why you're keeping you and Daphne a secret though. You two together… it's what everybody wants. Daphne seems upbeat. Your mothers will be thrilled. I'm happy for you. Everybody's happy."** _Everybody_ but _me._

* * *

><p><span>Melody<span>

"**He's been back 5 days and it's like he never left! I'd missed him so much!"** I smiled at Daphne.

"**I'm glad Ty's okay."** Daphne nods, animatedly.

"**It's just nice to have him back. I've made so many new friends the last couple of weeks, it's nice to see some old faces."** I laughed and handed Daphne another class of hot chocolate like I've done since she was eight years old. Though usually, my son was seated at her left hand side.

"**Emmett didn't tell me where he was headed, but he's been out all day."** Daphne processed this.

"**Him and I didn't have plans or anything, I just… thought I should talk to him. I'm kind of glad I can things through with you first."** Emmett was our only child, and I'd never had a daughter. As if Daphne didn't have enough parents, I felt like a second… well, third, mother to her sometimes.

"**First of all, **_**please**_** don't tell Emmett I said anything. And second of all, please don't tell my mom anything."** I narrow my eyes but keep my smile in place. Daphne was generally a very honest person.

"**Cross my heart.**" Daphne smiled, and then hesitated.

"**Emmett and I have sort of… We've been kind of… seeing each other."** I chuckled.

"**I've noticed, it's like he's never home anymore**." She gave me an expectant look. **"Oh. Oh wow, you mean you've been… seeing each other, you've been… dating?"** Daphne blushes a little a nods.

After my conversation with Emmett, I wasn't sure if he was going to date Daphne or not. When things quickly continued as status quo, I'd figured he'd politely decided they didn't fit well as couple. Emmett would have told me if he was dating Daphne. Unless he didn't trust me.

"**It's not that we didn't want to tell you. We just wanted to see how things would work out, before actually making an event of it."** I nodded. Given Emmett's previous relationship history, I wasn't too surprised.

"**I'm glad we did keep it a secret, actually. Because, even though it's only been a couple weeks, and I've only dated one guy… I don't think that… that…" **

"**That?"** I prompted. Daphne cringes and continues her thought.

"**I don't think we're right for each other."** She gauges my reaction, but I remain an indecipherable statue. I had widened my eyes in shock, but regained my composure before she could notice.

Emmett was sure that him and Bay could work. Then I'd influenced him, practically forcing him onto Daphne, triggering a breakup. I had noticed Emmett had been… all right. He still smiled, but didn't laugh as often. He didn't play the drums anymore. His camera was collecting dust on his dresser. I figured it was because he broke up with Bay. Maybe it was because he was with Daphne, as horrible as the thought sounds.

"**I thought, since we have such a special history, we're both deaf, we're best friends, that we were perfect for each other. I thought I really liked him as more than my best friend. Maybe my love for him might be more than just platonic.**" I just sit in my living room chair, taking in what Daphne is saying to me, listening to more proof that I was mistaken.

"**I think I just wanted to have a real claim to him. Everything around me was falling apart, my mom, Kathryn and John, everything with me and Bay…**" Bay. I can't imagine what Bay has been up to, I haven't seen or heard from or about that girl in almost a month**."…I figured he was the only one always there for me. I confused it for love, but I think I just needed a reminder that Emmett will always be my best friend." **I pursed my lips.

"**Who made you realize this?"** She frowned confused.

"**Nobody. I did. I realized it myself."** I nodded and gestured for her to go on. **"We're too comfortable around each other. It's like nothing has changed. I don't get extra excited to see him. We don't do anything… special, spontaneous."**

"**So it's just like everything was when you two were only best friends."** Daphne shrugs a little then.

"**Except now we kiss. Emmett's not a bad kisser, or anything, but it just feels… like nothing. He seems a little… I mean, not sad, but not his usual self anymore. Things are back to normal, but sometimes, he'll just zone out when I'm talking, or cancel plans last minute. Probably because of everything that's happened, you know, recently…"** I nodded, understandingly.

"**Yes, he took the breakup very hard."** Daphne vehemently agreed.

"**I bet. I mean, he didn't even want to speak to me for a while since he was so upset about it, he said he just wanted to be alone."**

"**Same with me. Emmett kind of closed off from everyone, I guess. The only time he spoke to me during his period of silence was to inform me about it at all."** Daphne suddenly frowned, confused.

"**Inform you?"** I nodded.

"**Yes. I was begging him to tell me what was upsetting him and he just blurted out that Bay had broken up with him."** Daphne's face is a frozen mask of horror, and I wave my hand to recapture her attention. **"Daphne?"**

"**What do you mean Bay broke up with him?"** I signed to explain.

"**Emmett said that after he found out you were interested in him, Bay broke up with him."** Daphne stands up, still clearly in shock.

"**Broke up? How… When were they dating? How did I not know? She didn't tell me? He didn't tell me? What… He said nothing was going on!"**

"**I thought you knew!**" I protested. **"What did **_**you**_** mean by the split up?"**

"**I meant you and Emmett's dad!"** I put my hand on my forehead, not as a sign, but as a symbol of exasperation.

"**I think you should talk to Emmett."** Without so much as a sign goodbye, Daphne takes off, slamming the door behind her. Not that I heard it.

* * *

><p><span>John<span>

"Bay? Bay, hurry up in there, we're setting the table soon." I say, as I knock on her bathroom door.

"Dad?" I hear, but not from the bathroom. "_Dad?_" I follow Bay's voice down the hall to… her room. If Bay was in her room… Then who was using Bay's bathroom to shower?

"What's… Who's…" standing in Bay's doorway, her seated on her bed, I crane my neck to see the guest bedroom door open from across her room. With a bag on the sitting chair, and clothes laid out on the bed. Men's clothes.

"Okay, dad, before you freak out…" I cut my daughter off immediately.

"Who's freaking out? Who would freak out when there's a man staying in our guest room, using your bathroom, under my roof? Without my knowledge?"

"Mom knows." Bay says, tentatively. We both know she played the right card, as I spin away from her room and stomp down to the kitchen.

My wife is tossing a salad when she notices me standing, a stern look on my face.

"Is this about Ty?" Kathryn guesses nonchalantly, as she continues to wash some more romaine lettuce.

"Ty? Is that who's showering in Bay's bathroom?" Kathryn nods to me.

"He just got back from the army. He has angina and they sent him home. He thought he was going to be gone longer, so, he has nowhere to stay. Ty's a good boy, John, you should talk to him, and he's very mature." I roll my eyes as I slam my palms on the counter.

"Well, _I'll bet_. When _I _was 19, I was…" My wife raises her eyebrows at me, inviting me to continue. I know better than to comply.

"Oh come on, John, it's not like you caught him in the shower with Bay in there, too!" I must look as furious as I feel, because Kathryn suddenly keels over laughing.

"Honey, don't worry about it. If Regina trusts him, so do I"

* * *

><p><span>Daphne<span>

I can't believe Emmett wouldn't tell me something like this. It was obviously a secret, Melody would have told my mom… My mom would have _told_ me. _Emmett_ should have told me! He should have…

Before I can continue my inner seething, I'm falling over on Emmett's driveway, coming face to face with the Secret Keeping friend himself.

"**Hey Daphne. We had plans? I hope you haven't…"** Emmett offers me his left hand as he signs with his right, and I flick it away as I get up on my own.

"**Why didn't you tell me about you and Bay, huh? Your mom just told me that Bay broke up with you? How do you break up with someone you aren't dating? Because you weren't dating, were you, Emmett? You would have told me, wouldn't you? You said; **_**Nothing. Was. Going. On**_**." **Emmett looks so guilty at first, before finally lazily signing an apology.

"**Nothing was going on when you asked. But when you did it got me thinking, so I went to see her, and I sort of… Told her I liked her."** I scoff in disbelief, but Emmett keeps signing.

"**We started seeing each other, but it was all so new… She was still learning to sign. When my mom found out, she was very unhappy."** I clench my fists at my sides to prevent from hitting something as he continues. **"When you told Bay you liked me, she came to see me and said that I belonged with you, and not her. She broke up with me for you."** I unclench my fists.

"**Why didn't you tell me?"** Emmett sighs.

"**Bay wanted me to. Bay was going to, but we didn't want to upset you, to make you think that Bay was doing it just to upset you."** Was she?

"**Were you?"** Emmett vehemently denied it.

"**No, no way, of course not. I really liked her. Very much."** Not anymore?

"**How long had you been seeing each other?"**

"**Right after we gave up looking for your father."** I just nod.

"**I'm not happy you didn't tell me. I'm not happy you decided to try things out with me before telling me, and I'm especially not happy that you jumped into 'trying things out with me' right after 'trying things out with Bay'. I hope it's made you realize what's a better fit, because I know the answer."** If I've been unsure about our trying things out, no doubt at this point he was too.

"**Daphne, our parents would be ecstatic. You've always been so special to me, my best friend. Growing up, though, I always had a crush on you. You had to have known, everyone knew."** Emmett runs a hand threw his hair and I just let him finish getting it all out. I know what he'll be saying, anyhow.

"**Together, we're… comfortable. It's natural with you, easy as breathing. That's all it is, though. Breathing, not… living. I love you Daphne, I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I'm glad we tried things out. I've pictured being with you a thousand times and now that I have…"**

"**It's not what you expected?"** I finish his sentence. Emmett sends me a sad smile, but I can see he feels a little freer. And I feel a little lighter, like we're not just keeping up appearances anymore.

"**No, it's not. You were a fantasy Daphne, and I shouldn't have made you more than you were. You are my best friend. Forever. That's all. And that's enough for me. If you're ready, I would like to get back to being best friends."** I give him a wry smile.

"**Not that much had changed."** I say, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Emmett lights up like it's Christmas morning and smiles.

"**You feel the same way?"** I smile.

"**I know I'm not exactly experienced, but I think I know what a relationship is supposed to be like. Our relationship was just our best friendship. With a few kisses." **Emmett rolls his eyes at this. **"And I sure hope Bay taught you more than that, because you're a horrible kisser!"** I joke. Emmett's jaw drops in surprise as he shoves me, while I laugh, and laugh.

"**Hey! She taught me more! And according to her, I wasn't that bad to begin with."** I put my hand on his shoulder.

"**I love you too, Emmett. You'll always be my best friend. I'm sorry I indirectly caused this, but I'm sure Bay would teach you some more, if you…"** My best friend's face instantly turns sombre.

"**No. No, she'll be teaching Ty from now on."**

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please leave me a review, they make my day! Ideas, opinions, criticism or compliments, I read it all, and I love you for taking the time to tell me how you feel about my work!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Hear Me Weep

Author: gddg3696

Disclaimer: I own nothing Switched at Birth

A/N: Thank you for the feedback! I really, really hope you guys like the chapter, it's the longest one yet. It is 4:30AM where I live, and I just finished. I'm really proud of the end product, I hope you guys like the chapter as much as I do. Please leave me positive feedback, because they encourage me to write more! Even just a three second review makes my day! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Regina<span>

Daphne was in the other room when our house phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. No immediate answer. "Hello?" I tried again. "You can talk." Those damn telemarketers, always…

"Regina." Startled, I open my mouth, but no words arise. Sighing at a voice I hadn't heard in over a dozen years, I begin to speak.

"How did you get this number?" I demand. He had no right to come waltzing in after…

"The phone book, ma cherie." I move my jaw from side to side.

"Don't call me that. You can't just call my house number out of the blue! What is it you want?"

"I was sitting in a diner in Chicago across from my apartment on a Sunday morning. I asked them for a newspaper. There I saw it, 'Switched At Birth'. I'm surprised I didn't go into cardiac arrest. How come you didn't tell me, Regina?" Stressed, I sit down.

"I didn't have any way to contact you." He makes an annoyed sound on the other side of the line.

"You know that's not true. I haven't moved, I still have the same number since before Daphne… or Bay… or…. Our daughter was born."

"She is not your daughter. Neither of them, they're my daughters. And you can't just expect me to have this conversation with you over the phone!" He chuckles, and it warms me a little. I hadn't heard that laugh in over a decade.

"I'm glad you think so too, because I'm staying in the Holiday Inn by the highway. You can meet me at the restaurant of your choice at 8 tonight."

"What if I have plans?" I say, trying to even the score.

"Then I'll stop by the house." I let out a shaky breath.

"Fine. Restaurant Riverside."

"See you there, ma cherie."

* * *

><p><span> Wilke<span>

"Do you need any help with that?"

I'd pulled up to the Kennish Residence to drop off our equipment at Toby's. We'd been practicing at my place, but Toby had just gotten an afterschool job. I chuckled as I remember. _'Wilke, will you look over my resume_?' I had, and practically burst out laughing at the things he'd written. _'In a band? Toby, really? I'm pretty sure prospective employers want to hear about school teams, leadership shit._' Toby had quickly reassured me that he knew what he was doing, and would get an awesome job. Awesome job grilling fast food on _minimum _wage? Awesome my ass…

Since Toby was earning his pay now, he didn't have the time to drive over to my place and we figured it would be easier practicing at his place. Emmett was often here, and I, of course, had no issue at all if I'd accidentally run into Toby's fine sister. Which I just had by coincidence, of course. It's not like I'd parked my car right in view of the guesthouse.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that needs help lifting heavy objects?" I asked, setting down the amp by the garage just to flex my arms at her.

Daphne chuckled and shook her head. I was more conscientious now, especially after hanging out with Emmett, to look right at Daphne and Emmett when talking.

"You tell me." I smiled.

"You can help, babe. But only because you look bored, and I know being around me is bound to turn your day into one of the best you've had." Daphne then gives me a smoldering look and grabs one of my guitars.

"I haven't had one of those since the last time you and I were near this car." Daphne says and winks. Damn, she is not as sweet and as innocent as she looks.

"Hey, when we're done moving heavy objects, you and I can shake up this car again!" I say, hand on her shoulder. Daphne moves away playfully, to pick up another guitar from the trunk. Her back to me, she says,

"No thanks, Wilke. You look better when I'm drunk." My eyebrows rise to my hairline and I drop the amp cords and microphones I'd been holding.

"Shit" I pick it all up, dust it all off, and reply as she turns around. "So let's get you drunk." I suggest. Daphne rolls her eyes at me, and hands me another amp. I knew practicing here would be a great idea.

* * *

><p><span>Ty<span>

"Oh! Hey, what about this one, huh?" Bay said, as she pointed an ad in the paper. We were lying around in the guest bedroom, door open per Mr. Kennish's request, looking at possible apartments.

The Kennishes had offered me a job as a mechanic in their car wash business. They were expanding, and I would be co-head of the mechanic aspect. Writing my application for the military, I had no idea that less than a year later I would be looking at apartments so I could be near my co-head job of anything in Mission Hills none the less, with a pseudo-Daphne/ ex-girlfriend. Life is full if surprises.

"That looks nice… but kind of expensive." Bay rolls her eyes at me, collapsing on her back.

"Nice but expensive, sturdy but expensive, amazing but expensive, that's all you've been saying all afternoon!" I smirked.

"Because it's true. I'm not getting myself into a mortgage I can't afford." Bay took a deep breath and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Well how much do you have saved up?" I contemplated in my head.

"Enough. I sold my car, my house; I had a small savings account set up before I left. Working in the service gave me a little benefit, although, I was only there for a few months." Bay shrugged.

"You have a nice job lined up. So don't be afraid to think big." I shoved her shoulder so she fell back down, laughing.

"Can't we think medium?" Bay rolls her head to me.

"Fine. You should know you deserve this, after all. You don't have to be always so hard on yourself." I nodded.

"What about you? You and Regina seem to have almost patched things up. Don't tell me it's because of what little ol' me had to say." Bay smiles and sits up once again.

"It's not. Well, it sort of is. I just… decided I was tired of being sad all the time. Tired of crying, and fighting, being mad at other people. I shouldn't… be so dependant. I can be perfectly happy on my own, by choice. I don't need a mother, or a father, or a boyfriend."

"That's good. You do realize, though, that you have most of those." Bay gives me a look, and I chuckle. Friend zone was an ugly place to be. I'd check out if I weren't so selfish as to want to spend time with her. Bay then looks serious as she folds the newspaper and sets it aside.

"I kind of went looking for trouble." I crack a smile, but Bay continues to look across the room, then looks at her hands.

"I'm sorry to say that doesn't surprise me." Bay looks up at me.

"No, seriously. I tried to find my father." I nodded, understandingly. But I didn't, really. "I kept asking Daphne and Regina about it, but they wouldn't tell me. They had nothing to tell me. Daphne gave me a picture of Regina by a car, and… Emmett helped me find the license plate, then the car. I…"

"I didn't know you and Emmett were friends." I'd never seen them together unless Daphne was around, and from the sound of it, Daphne didn't want to find him. When she was little, it didn't really matter. When she got older, though, it was a sore subject. Bay's normally vibrant, life-filled eyes seem to harden.

"We're not. But he's good with photography. He tracked down the car. All I found was this." Bay raises her arm to me where she fastened a guitar pick to a chain. I nod.

"So he was a musician?" Bay shrugs.

"I don't know. We never found him. I thought we had, but we hadn't. Regina had left my birth certificate in Emmett's garage, and his name is Angelo Sorrento." This meant a lot to her, so why did she drop it? Confused, I voice my thinking.

"And you didn't look him up?" She nods vaguely.

"I did. There was only one nearby, but it wasn't him. I'd done enough dad searching to continue though. It obviously upset Daphne and Regina, and I did not want to do that." We both sit there awkwardly.

"I've never met my dad, either." Bay turns to me. "My mom was a junkie. More worried about getting her next fix than changing my diapers and holding my hand when I crossed the street. Daddy dearest was gone long before my second trimester, or so I was told. When I was 10, I ran away." Intrigued, Bay faces me completely and holds one of my hands. We'd sort of become accustomed to it. I knew what it meant to her, and she knew what it meant to me. Even if it didn't mean to same thing to us both, I would take what I could get.

"I was stealing from a restaurant in the outskirts of Mission Hills, when the chef caught me, and they called the police. I was a minor, but I refused to give my name, my address. I'd been gone maybe a week, and I sure as hell wasn't going back. Child services were brought in, and I finally gave them my name. We went to my house, and there was my mom, with a dealer, lighting up." I shake my head at the memory. There are always things you can never forget. Childhood was sacred.

"I moved from foster home to foster home after that. I never had a bad experience, but it wasn't like they were my parents. They provided me with clothes, food, and a place to stay. I'd met Daphne when I was 11, and we were friends ever since. Emmett, too, I guess was a part of my growing up, but we were distinct parts of Daphne's life. 10 years old was the age I was when I had graduated to adulthood. When I watched Daphne, and the other foster kids play, it was surreal. I didn't know how to go back to being happy and carefree." I hadn't told many people about this, but I'd cried too many tears throughout my life to even begin to produce anymore now. I'm sure my tear ducts were toasted dry.

"I worked as a busboy afterschool from 7th to 9th grade, and then by the time I turned 15 I was working at a mechanic's shop. My foster parents moved when they had their own child, but the mortgage was up. They said I could keep the house for a fee, and I did, when I turned 17. All I had to do was eat and pay for electricity." I laughed.

"I was real paranoid about it, at first. When I started living on my own, the first month or so, I would only use candles and flashlights, while I was still earning money. Regina knew I was by myself, but I would turn 18 in a few months so she turned the blind eye. She probably thinks I don't know it was her, but I'd caught her once or twice leaving an envelope of a hundred or so dollars under my front door." I chuckle at the fond memory. Bay smiles.

"Regina's not exactly subtle." I shake my head, and grab her other hand.

"Oh no, she's all or nothing. Like you." I smile at Bay, and she leans in to kiss me. Her eyes are about to flutter closed when she shakes her head and backs up. I let her reclaim her hands, and in an attempt to diffuse the awkward situation, I speak up.

"What about this one?" I say, pointing at another ad. Bay smiles gratefully, and I realize we should probably stop holding hands.

* * *

><p><span>John<span>

After begging from my intelligent, manipulative daughter, and a little seducing by my wife, I'd hired and boarded Tyler Mendoza. It's not the gender part that bothered me. More like the part about how complex things were in my family, and throwing another legal adult ex-boyfriend of my minor non-biological daughter was not very sensible.

'_John, if we say no, Regina offered to give him the couch at her place. And then all we'll have on our hands is our daughter sneaking around and about! At least this way we can keep an eye on both of them. Not that I think we'll need to. Bay assured me she's _"been there and done that_"'_. As if that offered any comfort.

I came into the car wash today to drop off papers for Steven, the current mechanic, about his new recruit.

"Hey Steven, who's this?" I asked, gesturing to a tall man next to him.

"Hey boss, this is Adam, a customer. Getting his tired changed." I nod, and shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Likewise." Adam has a bit of an accent, I notice.

"French?" I guess. He laughs, and shrugs.

"French, Italian, a bit of Algerian."

"All over the place then, huh?" Adam nods. "Listen Steven, I've got some paperwork here about the new employee, you can call me if there's any issue." Steven nods, as he fiddles with the headlight on a car nearby.

"Sure boss." I head out, as Adam asks me a question.

"I'm new here, sir, do you know where Restaurant Riverside is?" I nod and whip out a blank sheet of paper, beginning to draw the major intersections.

"You're new here, you say?" Adam nods.

"Yes. I came here to spend time with my wife and daughter." I smile at him. Recently I've had to do the same thing. "They have no idea I've came, actually, I've been working in Chicago for a while."

"Wow, well it's good you'll get a chance to reconnect. Here, just go down highway 5, exit at Dorval, you can't miss it." Adam nods gratefully and takes the makeshift map. As he walks out, I call out a piece of advice.

"Adam?" He turns. Helping out a stranger is the least I can do. "Just remember, women don't like surprises." I say, jokingly. He smiles, but his dark eyes harden.

"Neither do men."

* * *

><p><span>Toby<span>

"**Not to get in your business, but I haven't seen you hang out with Emmett lately**." I say to Daphne, as she continues to eat her sandwich. After finishing her bite she begins to speak. "Actually, could **you just sign? I want to practice**." Daphne raises her eyebrows and signs,

"**You sure**?" I nod, and sign back.

"**Yeah.**" She just shrugs and continues to eat.

"**Okay. Well Emmett and I do have plans for tomorrow. Why?"** I shrug.

"**Because I figure a couple would hang out a little more often."** Daphne promptly chokes on her sandwich, and I throw her an amused smile. After recovering, Daphne just gives me a weird stare, returning my amused face. From an outsiders view, I'm sure we looked identical.

"**What's really going on here, Toby?"** She says, speaking as well as signing.

"**I talked to him, about you two, and about Bay. Because him and Bay seemed to be getting pretty close."** Daphne nods, affirming this.

"**He really cares about her.**" Daphne assesses, not at all jealous or protesting.

"**Right. Do why were you two sucking face last week."** Daphne's eyes widen, but she doesn't so much as blush. She only shrugs it off and stares in the distance.

"**We wanted to know what it would be like. It's not all that great."** I send her another weird look.

"**Kissing isn't all that great, huh? Then why were you also making out with Wilke a while back?" **This time, she turns as red as a tomato and stutters, trying to formulate any words. I only laugh out loud at her embarrassment.

"**How do you… How do you know all this?"** She says. **"Do you guys have cameras everywhere or something?"** I smile.

"**Hey sister, just because I'm not involved in the Switched at Birth scandal, you people seem to overlook me. But I'm here, and I've got lots of time to spy."** Daphne sceptically raises her eyebrows.

"**In other words, Wilke told you."** My grin only widens as I nod.

"**Barely told me. He wasn't too **keen** on mentioning it at all. Normally he likes to **flaunt **girls he's **messed around** with, but I have a feeling he would have never told me at all until I told him Emmett was in the band. He was worried about being **caught making out with you**, since Emmett was in love with you, even though you denied it, yet you were caught making out with him, but it didn't mean anything because you're only friends, you were only curious."** I sign what I can while she digests this.

"**That sums it up**."

"**In reality, Emmett cares for Bay. Just like you care for Wilke**." Daphne bursts into laughter, and I laugh with her as she shakes her head.

"**Where do you come up with this stuff?"** I pretend to think as I stroke my chin.

"**Oh, I don't know. Up in my room, with a perfect view of the driveway. I saw you two flirting this morning. Do you have some weird, crazy fetish for driveways and cars?"**

"**No. And as much as I like Wilke, we'll have to wait and see."** Daphne says, grinning as she takes her plate to the dishwasher. I tap her shoulder.

"**If you want anything to happen, one of us has to tell him you're not with Emmett. As far as he knows, you're **off limits**."** Daphne raises and lowers one shoulder.

"**We'll have to wait and see."**

* * *

><p><span>Bay<span>

I knock on the door, and for some reason, I feel a little nervous. Daphne was without a doubt still hanging out with Toby, so I knew she wouldn't be around. Regina had Wednesdays off.

She opened the door and looked a little surprised to see me.

"Bay! Hi, come in." I smile a little, taking comfort that she's a little nervous just as I am. We sit down on her couch and I take a deep breath.

"What on your mind, sweetheart?" Straight to the point. Just like me.

"I was thinking about the last time we talked, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I must have seemed crazy to you." Regina quickly jumps in.

"No, Bay, honey it…" I hold up my hands and continue.

"Seriously, Regina. I honestly think I get it. It was done. And I'm sick of being upset, and mad, and crying and yelling. I want to be happy. I want to get over it, because at the end of the day, you still gave birth to me. You're still my real mom, and even after all the horrible things I said to you, and the things you'd done, I still love you. I tried to disregard it, you know, pretend that I could be mad forever. But I don't want to be." Regina tears up and I hug her. As if it takes a minute to register, she pauses a minute before hugging back.

"Okay, Bay. I'd really… love to start over, and be a part of your life, in a positive way. I'll answer any questions you have." I nod.

"First, I want to give you something." I say, as I take out a canvas from my bag. It's a colourful painting I'd done, mixing and cutting blown up pieces of the photo of Regina, with me inside. Regina lets a few tears escape.

"Daphne gave me the picture of us, I hope that's okay. I still have the original if you want it, but I thought I'd give you this instead." Regina nods.

"It's beautiful, Bay, thank you." She stands up and sets it on a coffee table, leaning against the wall. I follow her and ask tentatively.

"So… about those questions… I only have one." Regina turns around.

"Go ahead." I take a deep breath.

"Tell me about my father."

* * *

><p><span>Emmett<span>

Daphne had practically forced me, and not too long ago my mom had granted a blessing as well. If there were any more signs in the world that I could and should be with Bay, they should make themselves known.

Even though she broke up with me, I'd known it was my fault. I figured one day, I would get frustrated having to sign so slowly, and maybe one day she would catch me signing Daphne's name instead of hers. But I had traveled that road. Daphne and I loved each other as no more than friends, and that's all we'd ever be. We were friends and now I know, that Bay's is the one I want to be with.

She's so full of life, and deep, she emits this aura of excitement whenever we're together. Being with Daphne, I was able to supress any feelings for Bay. And it was easy, what with us never talking about her, and me never seeing her. Daphne and I had tried things out, and they didn't work. Daphne was the only thing standing between Bay and I, and I'd conquered that. With a seal of stamped approval from my mom.

I pulled up to the house, and Daphne was shooting hoops with John. When she saw me, she stayed on the court, but signed to me,

"What are you doing here?" I smiled, and glanced at John.

"Trying to get some lessons." I say, and Daphne bursts out laughing before passing John the ball.

"Good luck!" She signs and I smile and walk towards the house. I'm about to ring the doorbell when I see her car pull up. With her in it. Along with Ty.

During the days following Daphne and my _'separation',_ I'd repeatedly convinced myself that if they were together, Daphne would have known. When I asked, she said she wasn't sure, but they didn't seem couple-like. Besides holding hands. I'd tried to overlook that. But it was a bit hard when they were sitting in the car together, pulling up from what could possibly be a date. I made an actual effort to resist glaring at Ty. It was hard. Bay saw me, and her mouth formed a pretty little O.

I made my way towards the car, but not too close. I didn't want to have to talk to him right now; I might punch his jaw out. Bay made her way out of the car, and told him what I imagined to be something along the lines of, _'You go inside while I talk to Emmett.' _He waved at me, and I gave him a tight smile as he walked inside.

"**What are you doing here? Daphne's…"**

"**I'm not looking for Daphne."** I told her.

"**Okay… then why are you here?"** Her signing was practically flawless now I was genuinely impressed.

"**To see you."** Bay threw her hands up and gestured to herself.

"**Well, you've seen me. So I'll be seeing you some other time."** I took a deep breath.

"**Bay, please?"** She sighed

"**Fine. But let's go in my studio, Toby can see everything from here, and he's getting really good at ASL."** I nodded and followed her. I opted to stand, and so did she. "**So what's up?"** Bay asks.

"**I wanted to talk to you about Daphne and I."** She smiles mockingly at me.

"**Just because I'm happy for you doesn't mean I want all the details, please." **Bay said, laughing to herself. When she laughed it made me want to kiss her. Made me want to kiss her more than I always did, I mean.

"**No, I wanted to tell you that we broke up."** I signed. Bay is clearly taken aback at this. She slowly brings her palm to my face and I lean into her touch. How I'd missed the touch of her skin against mine. I close my eyes, and think about how such a simple movement had my crumbling at the seams.

I felt her fingers brush from my cheekbone to my chin as she removed her hand. My face felt cool.

"**I'm sorry. I really wanted things to work out between you two."** I shrugged.

"**Look, Bay, I broke things off, because things with Daphne weren't what I thought they would be. I thought maybe she could be someone I wanted. But she wasn't." **Bay gave me a half smile.

"**I'm sure there will be some other girl." **

"**There is. There's you."** Bay frowns at me then, and I want to take my fingers and smooth her forehead out.

"**I know that it's stupid, and selfish of me to come crawling back to you, as if you'd be waiting for me, but the truth is, Bay, I still have feelings for you. I never stopped caring for you, even when I was with Daphne. Kissing her felt like nothing."** Bay rolls her eyes.

"**Well then that proves it, doesn't it?" **I lay my arms to my side. **"I meant some other deaf girl. Just because Daphne didn't work out, doesn't mean you're doomed forever."** I shook my head.

"**I don't want some other deaf girl, Bay, I want you. Only you."** I grab her hands, but she pushes me away.

"**That's a lie, and you know it is."** I can see her voice raise, and I'm quick to deny it.

"**No, it's the truth, Bay, I…"**

"**If it were true, if everything you said was true, and everything I've said since the day we broke up is a lie, then you wouldn't have gone out with Daphne in the first place. You wouldn't have done that unless you believed every word I'd said to you. Because they're true. We can barely communicate!"** I rolled my eyes in protest.

"_**That**_** is a lie, you sign great. And despite what you think about it, I'm going to speech therapy."** Exasperatedly, she twists her mouth in a way that makes me think she's about to scream.

"**You shouldn't have to! You don't have to." **

"**I want to! I signed up because I want to, you didn't ask me to, and you didn't have to ask me to. You're just looking for reasons for us to not be together!"** Bay shakes her head.

"**No! I'm not. I'm being practical. You left me heartbroken, crying, shattered, and you didn't so much as text me for a month, while you made out right in front of my studio! Where I could see everything you two were signing and doing! You forgot about me, and you know it! You dedicated your time to you and Daphne. And I can't hold that against you. I told you to do it. And you did. I can't be mad. But don't come back to me, thinking that everything would be okay, we could just be together, because the truth is, you gave up on us the minute you didn't follow me out that door. That's the truth." **I begin to tear up at this. I didn't forget about her, I just needed to reassure everyone that Daphne and I weren't for each other. Hurting Bay makes me want to vomit. I don't deserve her I'm too selfish.

"**Bay, no. I'd had a crush on Daphne growing up we all knew it. You knew it and wanted to date me anyway! I didn't want to let you down, that's why I did it. I didn't want to make it harder for us, seeing each other and talking when we weren't together, even though I wanted to be. I had to make sure, without a doubt in mine or in Daphne's mind that we weren't right for each other. If I thought Daphne's the one I was supposed to be with forever, I wouldn't have kept it a secret."** Bay keeps her mouth shut and lets a few tears escape.

"**I walked out. Days after I broke up with you, and you hadn't talked to me. I walked out of my studio to see you kissing Daphne. To see you choosing her over me, right in my face, and I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't! Because I cared for you and Daphne so much! I wanted you two to be happy! All I felt like doing was throwing up! There was my living proof that I will always come second to Daphne, and she will always win, without even trying. She will always have the world at her feet, effortlessly."** Bay was crying now, and I tried to catch them with my fingers, but she wouldn't let me get close.

"**I decided, though, that just because I'm second to Daphne with my parents, and you, doesn't mean that I have to be miserable. There are some people that want me for me." **We both knew where that jab was headed, so I jumped straight to it.

"**That's what this really about? You're with Ty? You… you think he's better than me?"** She shakes her head and quickly denies it.

"**No. No, I'm not with Ty, and I don't think that at all. He's my friend right now, though. And he's a good friend."** I leak a few tears on my own.

"**Bay, I don't know what I need to do to convince you. Daphne is my best friend. There are no more other girls. There isn't anyone that I want to be with other than you. If you want me to be happy, be with me."** I signed firmly. I wasn't giving up without a fight. She sobbed, but I knew better than to touch her, comfort her, as much as I wanted to.

"**I can't!"** She signed.

And although I knew I shouldn't touch her, I did anyway. I grabbed Bay's shoulders, and caressed her soft skin with my fingers. My hands slid up and I cradled her face, lightly, and brushed me lips across hers. Then I felt it, that little fluttering sensation in my stomach that I always had around this intoxicating girl ignited into a burning need for her. I deepened the kiss through our crying and smelled her delicious scent. It took a few seconds before Bay grabbed the collar of my jacket. I wrapped me arms around her waist as she raised her hands to my face and I smiled into the kiss, even though there were still tears. This is what I wanted. I wanted her.

As abruptly as the kiss had started, though, it ended. Bay pulled away, touching her lips with one hand, signing with the other.

"**I can't."**

* * *

><p>Don't shoot, Bemmett shippers, don't shoot! Put the guns down and I'll explain. *wipes brow*. Okay, all sharp things aside? Perfect. I want to let you guys know, that my heart is truly breaking at this chapter, but it must be done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter none the less. Please review, as well? I need to know if I'm going to bring Bay with Ty or with Emmett. Thanks readers! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Hear Me Weep

Author: gddg3696

Disclaimer: I own nothing Switched at Birth

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. It's not my proudest one, but it helps lead up to some greater things. Please review!

* * *

><p><span>Ty<span>

"So this is it?" Bay asked, excitedly as she sat down on the kitchen counter. I nodded.

"Yep. It's mid-ranged price, in a good area, and I can take the bus from here to work."

"Awesome. Just out of curiosity, though, what do you plan on doing about furniture?" Bay asked, motioning around us where there was only a lawn chair, a coffee table, and in the bedroom, a comforter. I shrugged.

"Honestly, having my own place at all is as good as it's gonna get for a bit. I need money for food and bills, so furniture is out of the question for now."

"Well I'm sure my parents, or Regina have some old things they don't use anymore." I held up my hands in protest, guilty for Bay even suggesting that.

"You guys have helped me so much, trust me, I can handle this one on my own." Bay smiled anxiously.

"Then would you mind helping me with something?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Bay generally went ahead and helped herself to whatever she needed; she didn't normally stop and ask.

"Depends. What's the favour?" Bay hoped off from the counter and made her way so she was standing a foot away from me next to the fridge.

"I just need you to help me make sure of something." Her face was grave, curious, as she closed her eyes and leaned in. I sighed defeated and leaned in as well.

The kiss was… well it was simple, short lived. She pulled away almost instantly. I squinted at her.

"That's not supposed to feel like that." I said, both for my benefit and hers.

"Yeah… alright. Well. Everything's been made sure of then, let's just continue as good friends, yeah?" I nodded, agreeing but grabbed her arm as she backed away.

"Is this about why you were crying in your room all of yesterday?" I guessed. Bay looked shocked.

"You're really not quiet." I smiled at her. She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and pulled away.

"That's because I'm not used to people listening to me." Bay said. I raised my eyebrows. This was about a boy, a _deaf_ boy. This was about…

"Emmett? This is about Emmett?" I laughed disbelievingly as she turned red. I didn't need any more confirmation than that. "You and Emmett? Who would have thought? How did Daphne take this, I always thought…"

"She didn't take anything." Bay cut me off, menacingly. "There's nothing to take." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! You're all beaten up about something, you avoid him at all costs, he stops by to talk to you yesterday, and then you spend the evening crying yourself to sleep. Who are you kidding?" I say this all with a smile, because despite Bay and I almost becoming intimate, I've surprisingly come to view her a good friend and nothing more. Bay sobers up from her harsh exterior and sports the look on her face when I know what she says next she means.

"I'm actually serious. We did date, for a little, in secret. Then Daphne suddenly started to like him." I frown.

"So he dumped you for Daphne?" I'd honestly thought Emmett a little classier.

"No, I dumped him because I knew that'd be coming next. I wanted to save us all the hurt and beat him to the punch. I was right, too." I shook my head

"Now _you're_ hurting and so is he, Toby told me he saw Emmett leaving your studio in tears, chucked his helmet in the driveway." Bay looks surprised.

"What is it with that boy, even with a job, school, friends and a band he still has ample time to eavesdrop and observe from his perch by the driveway" Bay mutters this to herself just loud enough for me to hear as she makes her way to sit in the lawn chair.

"Anyway, things with us are still complicated." I shrugged.

"They obviously broke up, Daphne and him. From what Toby says, Daphne's already looking for new Mr. Right. I still have to meet with the kid, Wilke I think, I gotta make sure he's not out of line." Bay throws her hands up.

"Since when did Toby and you start talking? This is ridiculous. Look, it's not about whether Daphne and Emmett broke up; it's about the fact that we're totally wrong for each other. Him and I didn't work out the first time. What makes you think we'd work out a second time?" I think about this for a moment before replying.

"The first time he still needed to make sure Daphne wasn't the one for him. From the sounds of it, he realized this and told you." Bay sighed.

"I don't want to be with him just because Daphne said no to him." I put my hand on her shoulder, the shoulder of a poor, pretty girl.

"What if _he_ said no to _Daphne_?"

* * *

><p><span>Regina<span>

"_Tell me about my father."_

"_Well… What would you like to know? His name is…"_

"_Angelo Sorrento, I know. No, all I want to know is three things." I frown at her and declare,_

"_Fine. Then I have a few questions, too." Bay can probably hear in my tone of voice my shock at her knowing his name, but she continues with her questions._

"_First off, does he look like me?" Bay asked like a child asking about her Christmas gifts. I was surprised at how excited she was to hear about him._

"_You have his face shape, and his eyes. When my mother first saw you she said you looked exactly like I did when I was younger. I knew you were your father's child though, because you looked back at me the same way he would." Bay's face lights up and I feel increasingly guilty that I can't tell her he's in town. I have to talk with him first._

"_Alright, now here's my first. How do you know his name?" Bay looks quite guilty now as she fidgets with her hair._

"_Yeah, about that. Emmett and I kind of found my birth certificate." I scoff at her. I knew I shouldn't have left too much in that garage._

"_Young lady, you should know better than to look through things that don't belong to you." Bay rolls her eyes._

"_Firstly, I wouldn't have had to go looking if you had just told me. And secondly, my birth certificate, does belong to me." I sigh and motion for her to ask her second question._

"_Do I ever remind you of him? I mean, besides looks?" I chuckle._

"_Definitely. The stubbornness is definitely there, but then again you got that from me, too. You're both very charming, where as I'm more direct. Your father really appreciates art, and music, the way you do. He gave me a mix tape of his favourite songs and made me play it once everyday while I was pregnant for you." I laugh at the memory, and Bay flashes me another regretful look. What now, I wonder? Then it hits me._

"_My second question, where did you get that tape with the Ray Baretto you and Emmett were dancing to?" As I'm heckling her for the answer, I have a feeling I know._

"_I sort of picked that up while I was at Emmett's as well… We were really looking for the guitar case." Instead of betrayal that I expect on Bay's face for a reminder of how I'd left her, she just gives me a small smile. God bless whatever influence Ty has been inflicting._

"_So my last question. Is Angelo really as bad as you make him sound?"_

I hadn't known what to say. Ty had knocked on the door at that point, effectively silencing what I should have told her, something about finding an apartment.

I was now driving to the Restaurant Riverside, hoping he was kidding, that it was a prank caller, of that maybe his car had broken down on the way here. I saw him standing outside, as handsome and charming as ever, waiting for me. Waiting for his answers and the stories of Bay, Daphne and the Kennishes.

No. The truth was that no, Angelo wasn't as bad as I made him out to be. I should have told her no.

* * *

><p><span>Toby<span>

We were sitting in the basement, equipment set up waiting to begin rehearsal. I had taught Emmett the basic beats for the five songs we would need and he had them down pat. We just needed Wilke so that we could put everything together. While waiting, I decided now would be the best opportunity to approach him about my sister.

"**Emmett, you said you made your choice**. **But I saw you and Bay crying** yesterday." Emmett rolls her eyes.

"**You really can see everything from your room, huh? You need to quit that.**" I chuckle and nod. I was much better at understanding thanks to Regina, but I still had some trouble actually signing.

"So I've been told." Emmett gets up from the drum kit and up in front of me, his back to the staircase.

"**Look, I needed to make sure Daphne and I were wrong. Bay and I are right. I know that now." **

"**So what's the issue? Why are you both miserable?**" Emmett shrugs.

"**Bay doesn't believe that I want to be with her. She says she can't be with me**." I laughed.

"Alright, **listen up Emmett, Bay** obviously **can. She just**… **is sort of sensitive**. Especially involving **competition with Daphne**. **The two things you need to give her are time, and a** declaration. **Bay loves that stuff. She's not** selfish or anything, **she likes little things too, but when people go all out for her, she feels very…** appreciated. **Special**." Emmett nodded, processing this.

"**You're getting better at signing."** He complimented. We'd started out a little thorny, but I knew better now. I heard someone walking down the stairs when I replied.

"**Thanks. And don't worry. Bay will come around."**

"Bay? Come around to what?"

* * *

><p><span>Wilke<span>

Emmett didn't hear me, obviously, but Toby pointed to me. I tried to ask Emmett a simple question, mouthing deliberately and signing what I knew.

"**You with Bay**?" Emmett sighs and I can tell he really didn't want me to be a part of this conversation, but I just smile at how convenient Toby has made this for me.

"**Why?**" Emmett signs. He signs more, but that's what I get from it.

"Because **I wanted to know if you were with Daphne.**" Emmett raises his eyebrows, and signs to Toby. Toby laughs and Toby signs back for a bit.

"Emmett says she's free to anyone but you." I roll my eyes.

"Come on man, **I** really do **like her**. She's… She's really something." I smile at the look on her face the other day. Emmett snaps his fingers in front of my and I pay close attention to his mouth.

"Hurt her, and I'll break your face." I nod. Toby speaks up from behind him.

"Same here dude. She's my sister, you know. I'm barely okay with it as it is, and that's only because I know you're serious about this."

"**I know** that was implied." I say to them both, letting a smile spread on my face.

"**So, let's get practicing**?" Toby says as he picks up his guitar. I knew practicing here would be a good idea.

* * *

><p><span>Angelo<span>

She thinks I don't see her, but she has the same license plate as she did when we were together. Regina looks beautiful, but extremely nervous. It makes me want to laugh, because I was so used to her facing challenges head on. I never figured I would be one of those challenges.

I'd held the proof of Regina's infidelity in my hands and begged her to admit to me her cheating. Daphne was not related to me, but I still loved Regina, loved the child. I promised to stay with her, raise Daphne if only she admitted she had an affair. Instead she faced me with an ultimatum. Regina declared that she hadn't cheated and if I didn't trust her, I should leave. I did leave, to Chicago, where I had lived before moving with Regina to Kansas City.

The first weeks I felt like dying, turning to my only friends, bottles and flasks and bar stools. I had loved her, provided for her and whom I thought was my daughter, to have it taken away. I showed up to work drunk four times, the first time I got away with it. No one seemed to notice. The second and third time I was completely plastered, but two of my chums had locked me in a closet in their office so our boss wouldn't see. The fourth time I got caught, and my boss told me to sign up for AA, or stop coming to work.

I had no one to hire me, no options, so I signed up. Maurice, a recovered alcoholic decided to take me under his wing. He moved in and helped me stay clean. Once, I yelled at him for always following me and being around me, for making me feel like a delicate egg. He backed off for a bit, and it was only a week before I slipped up and had a beer. For fun I had another. Then I took three more. After that I never complained about him being around ever again.

I wanted to call, or visit Regina and Daphne, but I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want to prove her right, to justify her being with someone else because I was useless, a failure. I had pictures of them on my desk, but we weren't really happy those years. I was always suspicious of another man, and Regina was always on the bottle. There were a few happy pictures, like Daphne's first birthday, a picture at the park.

After six months of staying clean completely, and about nine months of being away, I called them. I almost chickened out, but Maurice told me I had to do it for myself. Regina yelled at me for twenty minutes, and when I begged to come visit, she told me to never call her, and to never come near her or Daphne. It was hard not to drink that night, but Maurice had emptied the house of alcohol and stolen my keys so I couldn't go out.

A year later I went and visited, despite my better judgement. Maurice had moved to Arizona, and we still kept in touch. I could have no more than a glass of wine at the time before relapsing, and even those were a special occasion. I had been promoted once, and I figured now was the best time, to talk to Regina, see how Daphne was.

I got off the bus a block away and walked to our old house. There was Daphne, sitting outside in a blue dress with a toy doll. I smiled at her in a cute sailor outfit, hair in a braid down her back. I remember when Regina would do that in the mornings if she was up, she would braid Daphne's hair on the couch while I made coffee. The mornings were the best. We were too tired to yell, and too busy to disagree. In a rush, Regina suddenly had burst through the front door, yelling behind her for Adrianna to grab Daphne for school because she needed to go to work. Regina was in the car, and Adrianna inside when Daphne turned from her toy and looked up at me. She concentrated as she did, and I realized, that this child looked nothing like me at all. This blond girl stared at me with her blue eyes, and as beautiful as she was, the sight of her made me want to vomit. Regina had moved on, and maybe so should I.

I'd gone home and focused on my work, focused on staying clean. I had dated one or two women, but it was hard talking about things like commitments and children. I threw out the pictures of Daphne and Regina, thinking about how excited I was when Regina told me she was pregnant. How happy we were, all the music we listened to, all the names we considered. Only to find out it had all been a collective series of lies.

I was back now, after finding out about the switch. Back to get to know Bay, and Daphne. I toyed with the ring in my pocket that I'd had since Daphne's second birthday. I was also back to let Regina know that I was sorry.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett<span>

"She hates me!" Daphne rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be a drama queen, Bay does not hate you." I shook my head.

"Daphne, you don't know the things she said to me. They were all right! I hurt her!" Daphne gives me knowing look.

"Look, Bay may seem tough, but if there's one thing I've learnt about her through all of this, is that she's actually kind of sensitive. Give it time, she clearly needs it."

"That's what Toby said."

"Well Toby's right." I threw my hands up in the air.

"I want to give her time, but it hurts me to be away from her."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I shrugged.

"Well I talked to Toby about Bay, and he says she likes big declarations. So I've been thinking about something… I was wondering if you wanted to help." Daphne laughed.

"Hey anything to get you two back together. What do you need?" This was the embarrassing part. It went against most of everything I stood for, but all that changed once I got to know Bay, anyway.

"Will you come with me to speech therapy?"

* * *

><p><span>Daphne<span>

"**Hey, **what** are you doing here**?" Wilke asked. He couldn't sign much, but it was cute that he tried.

"I live here." Wilke laughed embarrassingly.

"Right, right. I meant what **are you doing in this** house**, I thought you lived in** the guesthouse." I shrugged. I'd come in to grab some food from the fridge; my mom was out to dinner with a friend.

"Me and Bay kind of just, come and go as we please in whichever house." Wilke nods.

"Well then I guess **that gives you** more opportunities to run into **me** accidentally. Lucky you." He winks at me and I laugh.

"I'd be lucky if you left me alone." Wilke flashes me a dazzling smile that I'm sure most of the Buckner girls dream about.

"**No** can do sweetheart. How about we skip the theatrics and just get it over with." I frowned as I took a sip out of my water bottle. Wilke's smile only expanded.

"Get what over with?" I asked.

"Our **first** date." I chuckled and stopped him before he continued.

"This is **first**. You signed **only**. But I'm good with that, too." Wilke laughed as well and did the sign properly.

"**I was thinking** going old school, dinner and a movie. They're showing a movie at the drive-in next Friday, and I already bribed the guy for a subtitled version." I was surprised at how sweet I found that. Wilke had actually thought about someone other than himself.

"I don't think so." Even as I said it, I was smiling. Maybe I'd had enough hearing guys to last a while. Wilke stepped closer so that he was less than half a foot away from me.

"Come on. I know we're going kind of out of order, you cheat money out of me, and then we get drunk and mess around, and now we go on a proper date. What can I say, we're unconventional."

"More like hypothetical. I haven't said yes to that first date."

"You haven't, _yet_. So, tell me what I can do to turn that I don't think so into a hell yes." I smiled a huge smile at him and leaned in teasingly.

"I'll let you know when I think of something."

* * *

><p><span>Melody<span>

"Emmett, I invited Regina and the girls over for brekfast, they'll be here any minute." Emmett let go of the fridge door and walked over to me.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Regina's been working so much, trying to save up for her own salon, I haven't gotten much of a chance to see her. Daphne is always welcome, and I'd like to get to know Bay." Emmett's face turned into a regretful smile as he stared off at the mention of Bay's name.

I knew I had been judgemental with their relationship. They are clearly long term about it, and I felt selfish inflicting my own opinions on my son. Regina said Bay has been miserable until recently, and Emmett hasn't quite been himself since the parted ways. If I knew my son, he had already gone to see her, right after him and Daphne "broke up", if you could call it that.

I knew Bay had to be an incredible girl. Regina was my dear best friend, deaf or not, and Regina had become completely fluent maybe… two years after vigorously studying at every opportunity. I knew Bay could and probably would do the same thing.

The light flashed, signalling the girls' arrival and I went to greet them.

"Regina, Daphne, Bay, come inside" They all came in and Regina spoke first.

"Hello Emmett, nice to see you." Emmett nodded and waved.

"Hey, Emmett" Daphne signed and gave him a hug. I ushered Regina and Daphne to their usual seats and tried to be subtle about watching Bay and Emmett.

"Hey Emmett." Bay signed, smiling softly as she sat next to Daphne. I watched my son stand there, shaking his head and taking a seat in between me and Daphne.

"So we're having omelettes and bacon, Daphne, no bacon for you." Daphne signed thank you and we began to eat. Bay was slow about her bites at first and then really started to go at it.

"You like it?" I tried to sign slowly, but it had been a while since I was talking to new signers.

"Oh yeah. My mom has pretty good omelettes, but she never puts enough cheese, it's like she just mixes the eggs, throws in some peppers and calls it breakfast. I don't like too much cheese, but this is the perfect amount… What kind of spices do you have in here too, because it's actually a very jarring taste, not overwhelming but very…"

My eyes were the size of saucers as I tried to take in everything she was signing. Bay was signing so much so fast! A few signs were a little lazy, but it was clear what she was trying to say. I looked around at Daphne and Regina's faces which were twisted with half smiles and confused eyes. Emmett just looked shocked. She must have notices our expressions because she stopped signing completely. Bay turned to Regina.

"What? Did I not do any of them right?" Regina laughed and Daphne began to laugh too.

"Where did you learn to sign like that?" Daphne asked. Bay shrugged.

"You know your self-proclaimed stalker Mr. Richard?" I turned to Daphne.

"Stalker?" What had these girls been up to?

"My interpreter for cooking class at Buckner." I smiled in realization as I followed the rest of Bay's signs.

"Yeah, I know him, why?" Daphne asked.

"Well he's a language professional. He speaks French, English, Italian, German and ASL. He's my French teacher. I've been practicing with Toby and Regina sometimes, and books and the Internet help, but I went to see him anyway to ask what it was like learning ASL for hearing people." We all nodded on, absorbed in how quickly she had immersed herself in our language.

"He said it was hard at first, but it's worth it if you're close to deaf people." Bay smiled fondly first to Daphne, who smiled back, and then to Emmett, who blushed.

"So at lunch and sometimes after school he would teach me. We would just sit in his classroom and sign about anything until I needed to learn something. Then he would write it down, sign it out. At the end of the day, he just gives me the paper and I practice them. It's surprisingly effective. I know I'm not close to fluent yet, but we've been practicing for maybe a month and half. He says I'm getting there." Regina nodded.

"You certainly are." Bay beamed a proud smile.

"You smile like your mother." I say. Bay turns to Regina, who in her own right smiles out of embarrassment. Daphne looks between the two before giggling like crazy.

"It's true. You both have that goofy snagged tooth." The both covered their mouths in embarrassment and Emmett and I couldn't help but smile either.

"I think they have beautiful smiles." Emmett signed. He hadn't said much the entire dinner, and we all sort of just sat there eating for a while, until I spoke up.

* * *

><p><span>Bay<span>

"**Bay, Daphne, Emmett. You kids look like you're done eating, why don't you go hang out in Emmett's room?" **Melody signed and we all stood up to leave. Daphne and I followed directly behind Emmett.

"**I should probably go.**" I signed, just as Emmett and Daphne sat on the bed and desk chair.

I'd come to let both Melody and Regina know that I was fine, better than fine. I couldn't keep up appearances with Daphne and Emmett, though. I could barely look at his gorgeous face without bursting into spontaneous tears. Daphne gave me a half smile and began to sign.

"**We all came here in my mom's car. If you leave, we'll be stranded."** Daphne jokes. I'm about to suggest I take the bus home, anything to get out of here, when Emmett signs.

"**I could drive you back if you really want to go home."** My face must look panicked, because Daphne begins to laugh.

Damn, he really knew how to play his cards. I would rather sit in this room with Emmett and Daphne for another hour than spend 20 minutes on the back of Emmett's motorcycle with my arms around him.

"**Never mind, you're right, it makes more sense if we all drive back together."** Daphne nods.

"**I'm going to the bathroom, okay? Be right back."** Daphne exited the room before I could protest, and suddenly it felt like the room got much, much smaller. I retreated to the desk chair where Daphne had been.

"**So what's new?"** I signed, in an attempt to just ignore whatever the look on his face would convey into words.

"**Bay…"** I could already see in the expression on his face, in the way he signed my name, that he was headed for trouble.

"**Don't Emmett, I can't do this. I can't."** He stood up angrily and began signing.

"**You can't what, Bay? Look me in the eye? You can't just talk to me? What **_**can**_** you do Bay? What's okay for you to do?" **

"**I can leave."** I signed, and got up. I could tell Regina that I didn't feel well, or that I wanted to walk home. Anything to just, get out of here.

Just as I got up, my hand on the doorknob, Emmett turned me around and flattened me against the door. He had one hand on my hip, as if to assure I wouldn't wiggle out of his grip and run away, and one was signing to me.

"**You can, if you want to. If you do, you should know that I don't make mistakes twice. If you walk out that door, away from me again, I won't be giving up. It will be different this time."**

"**Please."** I sign. I was begging for him to let me go, to let me leave. Emmett let go of me and stepped back, reluctantly and I was upset to admit that loosing his touch on my side was disappointing.

"**Fine. If what you really want is to never see me again, then say it. Tell me you never want to be with me. That you think we're totally wrong for each other, and that I mean nothing to you."** I felt myself start to cry again. **"Then I'll leave you alone."**

"**I can't say that, you know I can't. I don't feel that way at all."**

"**Then why don't you want to be with me."** Emmett signed, seriously.

"**It's not that I don't want to, of course I want you. But you hurt me, Emmett. You hurt me so badly you just left me bleeding. And I know you're sorry, but I can't trust you."** Emmett's confident shoulders dropped as he lowered his head in shame.

"**I know I hurt you, but can't you give me another chance, Bay? I care about you so much; I can't just… let you go again. I won't."** I smiled through me tears.

"**I need to be away from you right now, Emmett. To think."** Emmett nodded and started to walk closer to me. I couldn't have backed up if I wanted to seeing as I was against the door.

Emmett held me hands and lightly brushed his lips against my own very softly, very slowly. I shook a little as the tears flowed freely and he cried too, I could tell, as he buried his face in my hair. I couldn't help myself at that point and I wrapped my arms around him, and I pulled him as close to me as I possibly could. Emmett immediately reciprocated and put his arms around me as well as he raised his head to kiss my forehead. He tried to back up, but I wouldn't let him. I needed to hold onto him for as long as I could. Even though I could feel the wetness of his tears, my ear on his heart felt his body shake a little with a chuckle.

Instead of attempting to pull away again, Emmett led me to the bed where we both sat down. I was practically on his lap, and he continued to kiss my hair and forehead. Then, he pulled away, but only to sign with one hand.

"**If you need time to think, I'll give it to you. I'm not going anywhere."** I nodded and kissed him on the cheek with the weight of a feather as I got up. I could tell in the look of his face that he didn't want me to go, but I needed to distance myself a little, or else I'd surely latch myself onto him for an eternity. I wiped my tears and smiled at him as I signed,

"**Thank you."** Emmett nodded, understandingly, but clearly upset. I returned to the chair I was sitting in before as Emmett wiped his eyes too, and Daphne tentatively opened the door.

"**Everything okay?"** She asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had suspiciously good timing for a deaf person, and moreover, she was in the bathroom for a long while.

Despite my ponderings, Emmett and I don't know what to sign back, so I just nod.

"**Seriously, though. I'm going to take walk. I need to clear my head. Text me when we're leaving?"** Daphne nods and sits next to Emmett, and Emmett doesn't do anything. He just looks at me as I leave, as if reminding me with his eyes, '_It will be different this time.'_

* * *

><p>Well well! Doesn't it seem to be looking up for Bemmett? I hope you guys liked this one, like I said, not my favourite chapter, but I think what's coming next will be great. I've been uploading every few days, but, just a warning, the next chapter might be a while. It's quite emotional, and sometimes I really need to sit and concentrate to embed real feeling. I hate turning in work that isn't done, you know? Anyway, shoot me a review if you'd like. Ideas, questions, compliments, critique, I read and appreciate it all! Thanks readers!<p> 


End file.
